To Fear, To Lose And To Gain
by LiLcRazyPuNk
Summary: My own re-write of the 1st Mummy movie. Henderson has a daughter that tags along for the adventure. How will thing work out for her? Please R
1. An Awful Truth and A New Journey

A/N: I know…This whole Mummy rewrite has been done so many times and I realize I'm a bit late but I just couldn't help myself…I'm a HUGE Mummy fan

**A/N: I know…This whole Mummy rewrite has been done so many times and I realize I'm a bit late but I just couldn't help myself…I'm a HUGE Mummy fan. This rewrite features my Mummy OC who I've used in some Mummy RP's on other sites.**

"Henderson what the hell are you saying!?" A voice carried through the house. The voice could only belong to one man…Mr. Burns.

A young brown haired girl sat in a chair upstairs, perfectly aware of that fact the three men downstairs thought she was outside. She sighed as she settled the book on crocodiles and other reptiles down in her lap…Now she was never going to be able to read. Her father was bound to start another shouting contest with his two friends. Faith Henderson knew her father _all_ too well.

Thinking she may as well really go outside and check on the new colt that had been brought to the ranch a few days ago, Faith stopped when she heard her own name in the conversation.

"Henderson, Faith needs to know…In case we don't come back" That was Mr. Daniels' voice. Why was her name being mentioned? The little eight year old ducked down as she tiptoed to the foot of the stairs. She hid behind the banister as her blue eyes surveyed her father and the other two.

"Faith doesn't need to know anything. It'll only cause her a big heartbreak. I'm not gonna die, and then I'll tell her when she turn eighteen" Henderson's voice carried into her ears. His back was to her and she saw Burns roll his eyes behind his glasses.

"We _can_ die; do you want your daughter to grow up hating her mother? Tell her the truth. We all know too damn well that her father didn't just drop her on your doorstep as you've told her countless times" He said as he took off his glasses and wiped them "She's as precious to us as she is to you Henderson; and me and Daniels want what's best for her. She's like a daughter to us too"

Henderson sighed "I understand where you guys are coming from but what am I supposed to say? 'Hey Faith, you know your mother didn't abandon you as baby, not really. She left you in my care, because she knew she was dying, trying to keep you away from Egypt for some strange reason she wouldn't tell me'? Is that your idea of an explanation?"

Faith clasped her hand over her mouth. She never knew. She had hated her unknown Egyptian mother because she was told her mother had left her. That's why she didn't take an interest in Egypt like her father…Well he didn't really either, he just hunted treasure but he still went out there and Faith was glad that she was left behind. But now…

"Yeah something like that, only more subtle" Daniels began but suddenly looked up and saw the blue eyes, that were inherited from his friend, peeking through the banister "Faith…" He begun and then her father and Burns looked up.

"Faith Destiny Henderson, get down here now" Her father said in a stern voice. He didn't look angry, rather more concerned than anything.

"Don't call me by my full name daddy" She frowned. She on the other hand, unlike her father, _was_ mad "W-Why daddy? Why did you lie to me? You told me I was the result of a drunken night in Egypt"

That's right. When Faith had first asked about her where she came from, her father told her that he made a mistake when he was drunk in Egypt. Faith didn't fully understand then and therefore went to ask one of the two other men who were like family. Daniels had told her the whole thing; the three men were on a treasure hunt in Egypt and got drunk. Her father didn't remember anything but a year and a half after that trip a woman had shown up on their doorstep, saying that the baby in her arms was Henderson's. She didn't even say anything and left. Daniels told her that her father was cautious and worried about what with her, having not planned on it happening and didn't really think of her as a daughter. But he had kept her and the three of them raised her together and became attached to her…She had become their baby girl. But it seemed now that what Faith had been told was a lie.

"You were born because I drunk, that's the truth and nothing more to be to added, now why don't you…" But her father was cut off by Burns.

"But you're mother didn't come and just leave you. She came to us sick, tired and dying. She begged us to take care of you, and that she _knew_ that Henderson was your father. Your father remembered and it was kind of obvious too…You had the exact same eyes. We accepted and then your mother died a few days later. Her last wish was that we name you Faith Destiny Henderson…After she died, a strange man came and said he was here for her. We let him take her but kept you a secret. That was the last time we saw your mother. We're sorry we didn't tell you…"

"Why didn't you uncle?" Although they weren't really her uncles, Faith had become accustomed to calling them that, like they were family "Why couldn't you just say so?"

"Your mother never wanted you to know. We thought if we made you hate her, you would never take an interest into your Egyptian side of the family. We were right…You didn't, you became interested in animals and helping me around the ranch" Her father looked down at her proudly "Burns' right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you honey…"

Faith's eyes watered as she ran and hugged her father "Daddy…I wish you would have told me sooner" Then a thought crossed her head "Take me to Egypt with you this time"

All three treasure hunters looked at the girl like she was crazy "No way" "Never" "Hamunaptra's too dangerous" were some of the protests she heard. That made her frown.

"If I come, I might be able to find out something about mom. Now that I know what happened I feel like I need to go to Egypt. Like there are answers, clues, there for me as to who she was and what she was like. Please…" She looked up them with her infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"Well…" Her father hesitated.

"Please daddy, you can't leave me here all alone. Not with that crazy maid/nanny. And besides, I'm better with animals than any of you…Admit you need me" She grinned at them cheekily.

"Fine but you do exactly as I say, got it?" Henderson eyed her carefully and Faith nodded sincerely, before running off to her room, saying something about packing.

"If she gets hurt out there, I'm blaming you guys…" He looked at his friends, with half serious half-mocking look.

"Why us?" They said defensively.

"Because I never blame myself for anything" He laughed. He knew his daughter would take of herself just fine but still…A dad's got to worry.

If only they knew what was waiting for them in the sand's of Egypt.

--

Faith sighed under the hot sun. So this was Cairo huh? How did those three deal with this every time they had set off on their adventures? But it was a nice break from the summer rains they were experiencing in America.

They had been in Egypt for about three days now, getting settled in and so forth. During that time, Faith had visited local libraries, older residents of the city with Burns, Henderson or Daniels but found nothing about her mother. Yes some old people remembered a woman matching her description but said she was a stranger from the desert. At that point Faith had given up. She knew it was pointless to try and find out about someone who lived in the desert. She was just happy about the stories she heard from the people that knew her mother a little. According to their stories, she was a kind woman who put people she had never met in her before herself.

But now it was time for Faith to follow her family and go to this Hamunaptra place. To be honest with herself, she had become fascinated with Egyptian culture instantly and wondered why she let her past hatred for her mother get in the way of learning about it. She had learned a few word of Arabic but not that much. What really caught her attention at the moment were Egypt's animals. Now she was excited about going on an adventure to Hamumaptra.

She only carried medium sized bag on her back, which contained some clothes and a few books for her to rid. The rest was being carried by the diggers her father and his friends had hired. She looked at the ferry that they were taking through the Nile. This place sure was busy. People pushing here and there. And all she wanted was to get on board and get away from all the crowds but no; they still had to wait for their Egyptologist to show up, seeing as none of them knew anything about hieroglyphics and hieratic. Faith had become separated from the rest by the crowds, some five minutes ago, not that she was cared because all she needed was the ferry to be in her sight.

Sighing and deciding it was best to find someone she knew before they sent out a search party, Faith suddenly paused when she heard people talking in English but couldn't see them.

"…marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And all we found when we got there was and blood" An American accent said. That got Faith thinking, was there another group of English-speakers after her father's treasure? The voice had said a city and mentioned sand and blood. She had heard the stories of the City of the Dead when she arrived.

She shrugged, deciding to leave it and climbed aboard the ferry, where she saw her father standing not too far off with Burns, Daniels and a funny looking man with a weird red hat.

"There she is! Faith where the hell were you!?" Her father sighed in relief "We've been worried…Oh yeah this is uh…" He looked at the new man and Faith mentally slapped herself. Her father was terrible with names.

"I'm Dr. Chamberlain, the Egyptologist. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Henderson" He shook her hand and Faith looked a little confused.

"Uh yeah…Pleasure acquaintance your making too" She tried to repeat his word but they came out jumbled, and she saw Burns and Daniels stifle a laugh behind the Dr. The man looked as confused as she did, before he understood and shook his head, walking off. Then Faith frowned and mumbled under her breath "Englishmen…" Which about did it for Burns and Daniels and even Henderson began laughing.

"I've gotta go find our guide…That Beni guy" Henderson held out his hand for his daughter to come along, which made her groan…She barely knew him but she already hated Beni Gabor when she met him the previous day. He reminded her of a weasel that was about to catch its prey…The thought of him made her shiver. Henderson noticed this and lowered his hand "Daniels you come with me, Burn you take Faith to our room. We'll be back soon"

"Got it Henderson, c'mon Faith" He took the little girl's hand and led her through the smaller yet still quite big crowd on the ferry.

**Sorry it's so short, I promise the other chapters will be much longer but I started this late. Please R&R. thanks**


	2. A Dangerous Ferry Ride Through The Nile

A/N:

**A/N:. Yay chapter 2 is up!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Mummy movies so don't sue me.**

Faith collapsed onto the bed in their cabin. Burns smiled at her she heaved a massive sigh. It was a small cabin with tow bunk beds. One bunk bed for Faith and her father, the other for Daniels and Burns. She could live with that.

"Hey uncle…How popular is this treasure that we're looking for?" She raised her head and looked at Burns, remembering the people talking outside the ferry. If only she had seen them.

"You're asking the wrong guy Faith. Ask the Egyptologist fella" Burns shrugged and then threw his own bag onto one of the beds of the other bunk. He then beckoned her to follow him out "As long as there's treasure, people know about it. That's all I know"

He led Faith to a bar where she found her father and Daniels standing with…The weas-Beni. This made the little grimace as she reluctantly followed Burns.

"Hi Daddy" She tried to smile at Henderson but found every muscle in her mouth resisting, too afraid to let her guard down around this guy Beni. Too bad Beni decided to make thing worse by looking down at her and giving that creepy smile of his. (A/N: I dunno, I always found Beni creepy)

"Hello there little one" He attempted to sound more human than weasel but it still came out weird. Faith inwardly cringed, this guy beginning to annoy her.

"Hello cre-I mean Mr. Gabor" She _innocently_ corrected herself and smirked in her head when she saw Beni's smile vanish. Again, Burns and Daniels were stifling their laughter. Beni turned to leave but Faith swore she heard him mutter something in Arabic under his breath…Something that sounded awfully like "Damn filthy brat" But then again her Arabic was very poor…Although she was sure.

Henderson shook his head before sitting down at the bar and ordering some whiskey for himself, Burns and Daniels and a glass of juice for Faith. She sat down beside her father and decided to make sure he didn't wind up drunk. After the men had their third shot of whiskey, Dr. Chamberlain took a seat beside Faith, ordering some tea. That made her think '_who drinks tea in Egypt!?_'

"How much do you know about Egypt then Miss Henderson?" He struck up a conversation.

She thoughtfully bit her lip and twirled a strand of her brown hair "Well not much at all. But I think I know a little more than Daddy and my uncles"

"I see, well I was just curious" He finished as his tea was set in front of him. Faith shrugged and continued sipping her juice. This wasn't half bad, being in the middle of the Nile on a ferry while drinking some cool juice. That's when she heard and English accent not too far off…

"I say old chap, another shot of whiskey if you'd be so kind" The voice sounded slurred and drunk. She leaned back in her chair, peeking from behind her father ever so sneakily. There, a couple of seats away sat a man whose face was a little pink and had a hand wrapped around a glass. Could he be one of the folks she'd heard earlier? It had to be. Henderson appeared to have noticed him too. That made Burns and Daniels follow suite until all four were looking at him, with only Dr. Chamberlain still immersed in his tea.

Burns looked back at Faith, remembering what she had said back in the cabin. He seemed to add two and two together before getting up and walking over to the Englishman. Putting a firm hand on the unknown guy's shoulder, Burns looked at the bartender and said "Get this guy two shots on me"

Henderson and Daniels looked confused while Faith grinned. '_Good ol' uncle Burns_' she thought. The man looked up and seemed to thank Burns and they immersed in a whispered conversation with one or two words of 'play?' 'gamble' being carried over.

After what seemed at least a quarter of an hour, Burns returned with the English guy following him. "Guys this is Jonathon Carnahan. He'll be joining us in a game of poker. Jonathon, this Daniels, Henderson and his daughter Faith"

All nodded in acknowledgment and before Faith knew what was going on; they were seated around some kind on table, as they played poker and she watched. This Jonathon guy seemed cool with her, he sure was fun. That's when she decided to probe him a little.

"So Mr. Carnahan, are you traveling along here yourself?" Her genuine curiosity was taking her over. Jonathon looked up from his hand.

"No actually, I'm traveling with three other people. My sister, a prison warden and an American" He then returned to his cards "We're going to Hamunaptra" He blurted out before realizing his mistake.

Faith was shocked and smirking at the same time. She had only meant to ask if he was a lone traveler but he ended up confirming her whole theory. The American explained the accent she'd heard too.

"Well ain't that a coincidence, we're going to Hamunaptra too" Henderson's smirk matched his daughter's. Dr. Chamberlain, who had joined them a little earlier but refused to play, also seemed to take an interest.

"Oh yes, well let's just get on with our game, shall we chaps?" Jonathon tried his best to change the subject and Faith thought it would be better to aid the poor man.

"Yeah Daddy, I'm getting bored and I want another glass of juice after this" She complained in her oh-so sweet, innocent tone. Although it didn't fool anyone, it was hard to resist. The game carried on as if there had been no interruption. That's when Jonathon saw someone and waved them over.

"Sit down O'Connell, sit down, we could use another good player" He motioned to a man who was carrying what appeared to be a bagful of weapons.

"I only gamble with my life, never my money" Faith recognized his voice as the one she heard talking; now it was certain. Daniels gave O'Connell a cocky look.

"Never? What if I were to wager five hundred dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you?" Faith's 'uncle' continued to give O'Connell that look as he dealt out the cards. O'Connell got a look of surprise on his face.

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?"

"Damn straight we are" Faith heard one of them say but at that time she wasn't really paying attention. Her focus was on thinking what those people may have wanted in Hamunaptra because she got a sneaking suspicion it wasn't treasure. But then, not to appear strange, she also looked up and smiled "You betcha!" She gave O'Connell one of her signature grins.

"And who says we are?"

"He does" Henderson, Faith, Daniels and Burns all pointed at Jonathan, who immediately looked uncomfortable. That this point, Faith stood up and left the table. The last thing she heard was O'Connell accepting their offer.

Maybe it was better that she got away from all the crowded places and went somewhere more quiet. As she did so, she saw a woman sitting down and reading something. Again, she did not look Egyptian to Faith. Walking over silently, not to disturb the lady, Faith coughed and said "Um…May I sit down?"

"Huh? Oh yes of course you may!" The young woman smiled as she lowered her book. To Faith this woman resembled Jonathan and then she recalled that Jonathan said he had a sister.

"Sorry, I know I must sound like a total freaky stranger but do you know a Jonathan Carnahan?" Her smile was polite and sincere.

"Why yes, I'm his sister; Evelyn Carnahan. What has he done this time?" He voice sounded slightly irritated. At this Faith waved her hands in front of herself frantically.

"No, no…He's done nothing, I was just curious. So are you the brains behind the search for Hamunaptra?" The fact that Faith knew Evelyn was looking for Hamunaptra was an obvious shock for the woman.

"H-How did you know that?" She nervously fiddled with her book.

"Oh don't worry; I'm not crazy person who's following you guys. Jonathan started playing poker with my daddy and his friend and he let it slip accidentally. You see we're looking for the City of the Dead too"

"Y-You are? And your father is allowing you to come along?" Her face and voice were suddenly filled with concern and Faith was starting to like this woman. She clearly thought bringing an eight year old to a place like where they were going wasn't exactly the best parenting.

"Yeah well I can be pretty stubborn and convincing besides I needed to come here anyway. To Cairo at least but I came to a dead end" That was when a sudden question waded its way back into Faith's mind "Um Miss Carnahan? Why are _you_ going to Hamunaptra? I mean my daddy and his group are looking for treasure"

"Well I am looking for an artifact…The book of Amun Ra" She then continued at the confused look on Faith's face "The Book of the Living. A book said to be filled with spells and incantations from ancient times. Of course I don't believe in those things but the book itself would be a miracle find" Evelyn's face was suddenly bright and full of excitement that made Faith feel enthusiastic too.

"That sounds really awesome and amazing. I hope you find it" Faith then felt a chill run up her spine in the cool night air and thought perhaps it was time for her to get to bed. Standing up, she said "It was nice meeting you Miss Carnahan….Oh yeah, almost forgot…The name's Faith Henderson"

Giving Evelyn one least smile, Faith headed to where she remembered her cabin was. It was empty; the others no doubt still playing poker. Her bag still lay scattered on the lower bunk, where she was meant to sleep. Packing it up and dropping it by the side of the bed, she lay down and didn't even bother to change her clothes. Toady was hectic and still she found she had enjoyed it. Now came the hard part; falling asleep.

Several minutes passed and just when Faith felt her eyes drooping shut, they were wide once again at the sound of a gunshot. From all directions people were screaming and more gunfire was heard. As if upon instinct, she grabbed her uncle Burns' bag that he had left there earlier as well as pulling her own over her shoulder, and ran to look for her group. She saw crackling flames at the end of the corridor. The barge was under attack!?

"Daddy? Uncle Burns? Uncle Daniels!?" She yelled, coughing a little from the smoke. Making her way on deck, she knew straight away where her dad was. Everyone was obviously were the whooping and gunshots were coming from. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but roll her eyes; those guys!

"Daddy!" She ran up behind them and hugged her father's neck. Dr Chamberlain was cowering behind the Americans and Beni was nowhere to be found.

"Faith!" All three men cried out when they saw her and then Henderson wrapped one arm around his daughter, pressing her into his chest while still whooping and shooting with the other.

"Americans…" She faintly heard someone sigh…Someone who sounded an awful like Jonathan. Then his scream echoed in her ears. Looking up but staying in her father's firm grip, she saw a one of the men that were attacking the barge was on fire and approaching Jonathan with a hook raised.

Faith gasped "Daddy!" She hollered and tugged the arm that was holding her. Henderson turned and shot the man attacking Jonathan, a sigh of relief escaping Faith's lips.

"I say, bloody good show chaps!" He then looked at some thing and tossed it in the air while saying "And did I panic? I think not…" But he was cut off as some fire exploded near him, causing him to fall over board while still clutching whatever he had thrown a second earlier. Faith screamed when the explosion happened and felt herself being lifted up by her dad's arm, who had taken the explosion as a sign to quit shooting and start escaping. He jumped overboard with the rest of the group, holding Faith tightly to himself.

The water was colder than Faith had hoped and she felt her clothes weighing her down as her father swam to the closest bank, where the diggers were already pulling out horses and Faith glimpsed Beni running around. As the water got shallower, Faith wriggled out of Henderson's grip to let him swim better, instead grabbing Daniels' hand and also a pair of reins from a horse. She began to pull the horse along as her father yelled something in front, holding the reins from one horse and taking the reins in her hand. Daniels helped to stand up straight when the water was knee high.

"Ain't this a messed up country!?" He yelled as he quickly checked Faith's arms for any major injuries. When he saw there were none, he picked her up and began to take her to Henderson. She hugged her father tightly and then turned to Burns, handing him his bag which he took with a grateful smile and a pat on her head.

Deciding to make sure the horses were okay, Faith strode over to the edge of the bank and began to try to sooth one who looked extremely panicked. Faith's connection with animals was like a miracle but then again she had grown up with them on Henderson's ranch. That was when she heard the weasel Beni yelling something.

"O'Connell! Hey O'Connell, looks to me like I've got all the horses!" He screamed gleefully at the river but then Faith saw, as she peeked past the horses that Evelyn, Jonathan, some other man and O'Connell were on the other side. '_Thank god everyone's okay_' she thought with smile. Then she heard O'Connell yell back.

"Hey Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

At that Beni laughed but trailed off as he looked up at the stars and his smile faded. He kicked the water and then cursed his breath furiously. Faith rolled her eyes '_Greeeeaaat_' She thought. Now they were further away from Hamunaptra.

"Thanks Mr. Gabor, now what?" She asked sarcastically which made Beni throw her an angry glare. Her face radiated fake innocence as she strolled away to tell her dad, Burns and Daniels the bad news.

This was going to be a long trip…

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter…Please R&R and I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks**


	3. Hamunaptra

Disclaimer: Still not owning this movie

**Disclaimer: Still not owning this movie. Maybe someday when I'm like 500 years old but not yet.**

Faith was sleeping peacefully against her father's chest, who was riding a horse with hand on the reins and one arm wrapped around her waist. It was near morning and they were somewhere in the desert, following Beni who claimed he knew where he was going.

Henderson said he doubted that. He was still sour at Beni for making them end up on the wrong side of the river. Faith had to say that although he hated the man named Beni Gabor; he was probably telling the truth. But couldn't he find a quicker route? The desert was hard to adapt to.

The worst thing was that her books had all run their ink when they got wet in the river. Her spare clothes were also wet so she had to wear men's clothes that they had found in a small town on their way. Not that she was complaining about that part. She liked men's clothing better than wearing dresses. AT least her teddy bear that Henderson, Daniels and Burns had given her for her third birthday was okay.

Slowly but surely she opened her eyes when she felt their horse come to a stop. Ahead she saw four figures on camels. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was the Carnahans and O'Connell plus the guy Faith knew must have been the prison warden. They too came to a stop, facing her group. She gave them a smile and a wave which Evelyn returned.

"Good morning my friend" Beni said as he stopped in front of them on his camel. O'Connell only nodded in acknowledgement and then there was a silence as everyone stared out into the flat horizon. Faith felt tense and was glad when her uncle Daniels broke the silence.

"Well…what the hell are we doin'? He asked impatiently. Beni barely looked over his shoulder when he answered.

"Patience, my friend, patience" He then turned back to look at O'Connell "Hey O'Connell nice camel"

O'Connell just rubbed the creatures head and then looked back the horizon as did Beni. Her father had chosen to say something too.

"Remember our bet O'Connell. First one to the city! Five hundred cash bucks!" He yelled to the opposing group and Burns added to their guide "One hundred of them dollars is yours if you get us there first"

Faith saw Beni mumble something but didn't hear. Then she stared out at the flat wasteland like the others, clutching her teddy to her chest and…just waiting.

"Get ready" She was shocked back into reality by O'Connell's voice. She had been mesmerized by the beautiful sand and sun. Something about Egypt altogether was too appealing for her.

"Huh?" She looked confused, nothing seemed to change so what did she miss?

"For what?" Evelyn also asked, curiosity pouring from her voice.

"We're about to be shown the way" O'Connell said as the sun began to rise. Just as Faith thought that she had definitely missed something, she saw the horizon flicker and as if by magic; a wall began to appear. Then a whole city followed.

"Would you look at that?" She heard her father's voice above her.

"Can you believe it!?" Daniels called out.

"Hamunaptra" Burns whispered just loud enough to hear, in awe.

"It's beautiful" Faith uttered out, her voice was dripping in amazement. However, knowing her father and his friends, she knew what was coming next so she prepared herself by gripping onto the saddle. Her father tightened his grip on her waist.

"Here we go again" O'Connell muttered and then seconds later, confirming Faith's suspicions, everyone began to charge off towards the city. Faith gripped the saddle tighter as her father charged the horse to go faster. She wished she had the reins because she had her ways to make the horse go faster and it looked fun to participate in this race of theirs; but it seemed too important that anyone would let a little girl control a horse. So she just put up with riding somewhere in the middle of the mass. Up ahead she saw Beni and O'Connell neck and neck until Beni hit O'Connell, making Faith scowl, and then O'Connell pushed Beni off his camel, making Faith go into hysterics. They were catching up with Jonathan and Evie was catching up with O'Connell before speeding past him straight for the city. She heard Jonathan cheer and gracefully smiled knowing that the race was over for her father and the rest of the group.

--

Dr. Chamberlain was instructing the diggers to do something in Arabic while Faith sat down by a pillar far away, looking at the strange messages on it which she couldn't decipher to save her life. Parts were worn away by the harsh sands of the desert. Her father, Daniels and Burns were with the diggers too. It looked like they were setting up camp. She didn't understand why they always came back complaining about Egypt. She was having the time of her life, from the massive walls and pillars to the smallest grain of sand; everything was beautiful to her. She just wished that it were possible for her to read the hieroglyphics too.

"Oh hello there…Was it?" Faith jumped when she saw that Evelyn was standing behind her.

"Oh my god…Miss Carnahan you scared me!" She smiled none the less. Evelyn returned the gesture and walked over to the pillar. Without waiting for Evelyn to ask, Faith looked sheepish while she said "I can't read them Miss Carnahan. I just find them pretty. I wish I could but I can't"

"Please call me Evelyn or Evie" She then squinted at the writing before smiling "It reads: 'Through times of dire darkness' I can't make out the next part. Then it says: '…of light shall arise…' Again the next part is worn away. Then: '…reclaim her place in the land of Egypt'. Sorry but it is all I can make out"

Without even considering, Faith hugged the woman around the waist "Thank you so much Evelyn. This makes me feel so good. You're such a nice person" She let go and bent down to pick up her teddy bear.

"You're welcome Faith…What an adorable bear" Evelyn looked down at the thing fondly.

"Yeah it's precious to me…Daddy and my uncles gave it to me for my third birthday and the next day it saved me life. You see I almost fell into a rapid river but the bow on hid neck caught onto a shrub and I managed to stay alive until Daddy pulled me out. So it's really important to me" Faith stroked the ear of the stuffed toy while using her thumb to trace over the purple bow around his neck.

"Wow that is amazing…Well I have get back to my own dig site before I am too missed…If you find any more hieroglyphics you to be read to you, come and find me…I'd be more than glad to help. And we could all have a proper introduction because I don't believe you've met O'Connell and the warden properly"

"Yeah you got it. Thanks a lot Evelyn. See ya later!" She waved as she made her way back to her father's direction. Camp had already been set up and Daniels was watching her approach.

"Hey Faithy…Why were you talking to her?" He looked suspicious and Faith rolled her eyes somewhat playfully.

"Don't worry uncle. Evelyn just read me some of them hieroglyphics on the pillar" As an after thought she added "And don't call me Faithy, you know I hate that"

"Sorry kid. We're all just a little tense seeing as we're going to go in an a hour or so. The diggers are already opening us a passage"

Faith looked like she was about to burst with excitement "We're going in already? Wow that is so cool! Yay! I can't wait" She then began to skip off happily to find her father.

She found him in a conversation with Dr. Chamberlain. "Do they know something we don't?" Faith saw Henderson gesture towards where Evelyn and her group were digging.

"They're led by a woman, what does a woman know?" The doctor answered back in an arrogant tone. Faith scowled up at him and then stormed off without saying anything. Sexist pig, she thought.

--

They entered with their torches lit and Faith in the middle for her own safety. Henderson was right beside her with Daniels and Burns close by. But Faith paid them no heed. No, her full attention was on the walls which were covered in hieroglyphics. She wished Evie was there to translate because it seemed that Dr. Chamberlain would never to anything along those lines for a little _girl_. Yeah, she still held a small grudge against him for saying that. Clearly he never had a conversation with Evie. Then again, neither did she…not a properly long one.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" She had briefly turned her attention away from the architecture when she felt her father's ham grip her shoulder protectively. But then she realized that she didn't have to ask. There were strange noises coming from not too far away. Everyone backed into a wall and everyone who had one, got their guns ready. The wall was actually the base of a statue…the legs of one at least.

Suddenly they threw themselves around the corner and aimed their guns, only to be met with some guns pointed at _them_. It was Evie, Jonathan, O'Connell and the warden.

"Ya scared the bejeezus out of us O'Connell" Henderson said, loosened the grip he had on his daughter's shoulder and even lowering his gun. Faith smiled politely while mouthing 'hello' to Evie who mouthed back the same thing.

"Likewise" O'Connell lowered his gun too. Faith breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe they could all finally just get along. That was until Daniels butted in.

"This here's our statue friend" Though his tone of voice was not one used for friendship. Faith rolled her eyes. Men, why did they have to be such a pain sometimes?

"I don't see your name written on it pal" O'Connell added fire to the flames. Faith chose that moment to temporarily block out the conversation as she walked back to the place they had hidden next to. She had dropped her teddy bear there. After it was dusted and she returned. The guns were out again and she wished she had taken her time.

At that time, Evie stepped forward and began lowering everyone's guns "Let's be nice children…If we're going to play together we must learn to share…There are other places to dig" She gripped O'Connell's arm and Faith felt herself gain even more respect for the woman.

--

After their little misunderstanding with the other dig group, Faith's group began to try to open the base of the statue. Dr. Chamberlain was certain that there something there. He had just found a small crevice in the stone when Henderson rammed a crossbar into it.

"Daddy!" Faith called out in exasperation. Henderson had become very agitated during the examination of the statue and Faith was given the difficult task of keeping him calm.

Dr. Chamberlain grabbed Henderson' wrist "Seti was no fool…Perhaps we should let on of them one open it?" His eyes traveled over to the diggers. Faith suddenly got a feeling of unease as if she didn't want that compartment opened and wished that one of her three guardians would protest. But they didn't.

"Oh, I think we should listen to the good doctor" Daniels said in a mock intellectual voice. Henderson shrugged and removed the crossbar from the crevice.

"Sure let them open it" He moved back to allow the three or four diggers to get to the door.

As the men began to try to pry the door open, Faith looked pleadingly at her father "Daddy…" She was cut off with a faint rumble and shake. The others didn't really seem to notice or care. Dr. Chamberlain was yelling something in Arabic to diggers.

The diggers pulled harder as Dr. Chamberlain shouted at them. Then an intense burst of liquid from the crevice hit the diggers in the face. Everyone started to scream the second they heard the diggers' cries of pain. When they turned around they appeared to be melting.

"Aaaaaargh" Faith screamed as one of the diggers collapsed at her feet. Henderson pulled her back and picked her up off the floor into his arms. There, she began to cry from the shock. He patted her back when everyone stopped screaming.

"What the hell was that!?" He yelled….


	4. Holy This Is Bad

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:. Still not owning this movie though I wish I did.**

Faith sat wide-eyed and staring at the fire. It had been about an hour since their melted digger accident. The whole thing made Faith feel…Bizarre. She couldn't describe it. Fear? Maybe. Anger? No that wasn't it. So what was it?

Her father looked at her worriedly before walking away to tend to some errands.

Then Faith, who was left alone by the fire now, heard a sound. Looking up she saw that it was O'Connell.

"Hey…erm…where's your dad?" He looked down at her "What's your name again?"

Faith turned back to stare at the fire "My name is Faith and I'm really sorry Mr. O'Connell but I haven't got a clue where daddy is" She blew a sigh and then seconds later the fire flickered. She shivered…That was creepy.

"Call me Rick…Okay then…What about you" He dropped down beside the little girl "You looked a little freaked out"

"I am…I think" She shoved her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them "Something scary happened and my dad is off trying to convince the other diggers to carry on working tomorrow"

"What the hell happened?" He pulled out his gun and began to do something to it that Faith had no hopes of understanding…She wasn't a fan of guns.

"We found a secret compartment today…And a couple of diggers opened it. Some kind of weird gas came out and they…" She gave a shiver and pulled a disgusted face, not wanting to remember the events back in that chamber.

"They what?"

"They began screaming when the gas hit them. When they turned around, you could see the bone of their skulls. They _melted_" She gave another shiver and buried her head. Not that she was crying, no she didn't cry.

"What!?" Rick dropped his gun and looked shocked "You guys lost some people too?"

"Huh? You mean someone on your team died too?" She immediately began to fear for Evie and Jonathan.

"Yeah, our warden" He raised an eyebrow when he saw Faith sigh with relief "You're glad he's dead?"

"What? No but I'm just happy it wasn't Evie or Jonathan" Faith was startled when Rick suddenly stood up and took his gun with him.

--

"Faith…Aren't you going to go to bed yet?" Her father looked at her sternly and she gave him an are-you-joking? - look.

"As if, I'll have nightmares" She sighed as he fiddled with her teddy bear. Daniels was off somewhere and Henderson, Faith and Burns were inside the tent. Burns was shaving while Henderson was desperately trying to get his daughter to bed.

"Faith Destiny Henderson…" He began but she huffed and walked out. There was no way that she was going to listen to him when he used that name with her. She hated her full name; what kind of name was Faith _Destiny_ Henderson. It was an insult.

Her shoulder-length hair billowed in the cold yet blistering wind that swept through the desert. The sand was blowing in one direction and then changing course for another. She dropped down on the ground and began to play with the bow on the bear.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that but she suddenly stiffened when she felt the ground shaking. This was where her expertise came in. She lowered her head onto the sand and listened. It was definitely horses and not camels…Many of them. Heading this way at an extremely rapid speed. That had to be bad.

"Daddy!" She yelled, running back to then tent. But when she got there, she was already too late. Men dressed like ones who attacked the ferry were almost upon them and Dr. Chamberlain ran past her and the tent yelling "Mr. Henderson!"

Her father stormed out and began shooting. Burns ran out after him and followed suite. Beni was running away somewhere and Daniels was rushing to the scene. Her first instinct kicked in and she screamed, afraid. Then she began to run as a man on a horse chased her.

Out of nowhere, Rick jumped in and began shooting. He managed to get the guy chasing Faith and she ran off. From the corner of her eye she saw Jonathan drinking while shooting and surprisingly hitting every target. Beni joined him in the drinking part but not the heroic part.

She ducked behind a pillar just as a shot whizzed past the place she had been standing in seconds before.

"Faith!" Her father yelled. She found a safer route and returned to his side. When she stopped she saw Rick jump onto a man's horse, knocking him off. They stared at each before the man lowered his weapon and said "Enough…We will shed no more blood. But you must leave this place. Leave this place or die" He said threateningly but for some reason Faith didn't feel such a strong sense of fear.

"You have one day" He said before riding off. As soon as they were gone, everyone began to inspect for injury. Henderson began making a fuss over the cut on Faith's cheek no matter how much she explained that she did that herself when she hid behind the pillar.

Evie was on the floor and Faith ran over to her, worried. Rick did the same and picked her up. He began to inspect her face, standing closer than necessary. Faith smiled and thought the two looked cute together but her smile vanished when she heard the conversation about going on with the dig. At this she decided to protest but didn't get the chance to because Burns, with his face half shaven, suggested that they join forces at night. Faith mentally agreed, Rick was a good guy to have around.

--

"Faith…Why are you just standing around like a doll?" Henderson waved a hand in his daughter's face. Her shockingly blue eyes never moved from the entrance to underground, that everyone was climbing in.

"Daddy I don't want to go in there…Please" She still never moved her eyes from the entrance but her voice was pleading "Please can I go with Rick, Evie and Jonathan?"

"Are you that afraid?" Henderson asked, torn between concern for his daughter and his competitive nature against O'Connell.

"Yeah daddy" She clutched her bear closer to her chest. She didn't want to go anywhere near that chest…She just got really bad vibes from it.

"Alright scram kid…You can go with O'Connell's group" Henderson sighed and then saw how relieved his daughter looked.

"Thank you daddy" She hugged him as high as she could reach, which was his hips "Thank you so much daddy"

She than ran off to catch up with the Carnahans and Rick before they got too far ahead and she wouldn't be able to find them. But it wasn't hard, because she heard Evie lecturing her brother about letting her drink too much the night before.

"Of all the irresponsible things to do…" She cut herself off when Jonathan waved over her shoulder, shouting a word of hello to Faith "Faith what are you doing here?" Evie knelt down beside the little girl.

"I didn't want to go down to that chest again…So daddy said I could come with you…If that's okay of course. If not I can still catch up with daddy and the others" She pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Of course you may come with us…Right Rick?" She looked at O'Connell.

"Sure, we could always use one more person…If you're not afraid of mummies" He grinned and Evie frowned at him.

"I am an American girl who was raised never to fear anything living or previously living Rick O'Connell" She said proudly and then laughed "Sorry I couldn't help myself"

She followed them down some sort of crevice in the earth and then along a chamber until they entered a room with a huge box-thing in the middle "What's that?" She pointed to it.

"That's where our mummy is" Rick whispered in her ear and then made scary ghost noises…Or at least they were meant to be scary. Faith raised an eyebrow, if she had seen people melt right in front of her she could handle this.

"Right so let's lift this fellow out" Jonathan walked over.

Faith watched as Jonathan and Rick propped the resting place of the mummy against one of the walls.

"Ooh I've dreamed about this ever since I was a little girl" Evie sounded excited as Faith stood beside her and then raised an eyebrow.

"You dream about dead guys?" Rick took the words right out of Faith's mouth. Evie however chose to ignore him, whether to change the subject or just because she was too excited.

"His sacred spells have been chiseled off" She said as she traced the lid. Faith looked at it too thought she had no idea what it meant. Evie seemed to read her mind as she said "This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next"

"I'm all tears" Jonathan muttered and Faith giggled.

"Bummer for that guy" She added…Although she wasn't a hundred percent sure what condemned meant (A/N: She is only eight).

"Well let's see whose inside shall we?" Jonathan said and Evie moved back with Faith as he and Rick pried the lid off.

Faith screamed as the gooey thing sprang out and cringed. That was so scary. Then she noticed something weird…She wasn't sure what but she was sure there was something.

"I _hate it_ when those things do that" Evie complained only to peer at the mummy curiously like everyone suddenly seemed to.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Jonathan sounded slightly disgusted and Faith thought she couldn't blame him...The thing was so slimy looking.

"No. He's still...still…" Evie appeared to be lost for words.

"Juicy" The two men finished her sentence and Faith thought it about summed it up.

"Yes…This mummy is over three thousand years old but it looks like he's still decomposing" Evie looked at the thing closer. Until all of them noticed the inside of the lid. There were weird marks on it.

Faith knelt down and had a closer look "What are they?" She asked, a little afraid.

Evie traced over them with her fingers as she said "This marks were made…with fingernails…This man was buried alive" She looked back at the mummy. Faith felt herself shiver slightly and didn't hear any sound until Evie spoke again "And he left a message…Death is only the beginning" Now everyone chose to look at the mummy.

The thing seemed to have taken on an even darker look than when it first sprang up. And why did Faith get such weird vibes from it…Such weird feelings. Anger? Maybe a bit of that. Fear? Pretty much.

"Jesus…What did that guy do to end up like that?" Faith hugged herself…And her teddy bear.

"I wish I knew…" The woman whispered.

From somewhere Faith her father's voice…It sounded really distant but she heard it alright "I think that's my father calling me back" She said "I should get going.

"C'mon I'll take ya up to your dad" Rick volunteered and began to walk away. Faith nodded and followed.

Once on the surface she saw that it was already getting dark and that her camp was setting up a fire. Bidding goodbye to Rick, Faith ran to her father.

"Daddy! Daddy…You'll never guess what we found!" She hugged Henderson and grinned.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll go first 'coz we found something cool too" He pulled out a golden jar with a bird's head. Faith awed it for a moment until her father looked down at her and pulled a cocky face "So does what you found with O'Connell beat what this?"

"Hmmm…" Faith frowned "To me yes…To you no. We found this really gross mummy that looked like it was still…What word did Evie use? Oh yeah…Decomposing…It was still decomposing"

"Honey, this is Egypt…There's mummies everywhere, but you often find something like this" Henderson wiggled and then patted his daughter on the shoulder.

"Humph…Whatever daddy…You're just denying that finding a mummy is cooler than some old jar…" Faith laughed and her dad swooped down on her, tickling her to no end.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he tickled her more "Are you sure about that?" He looked smug as Faith laughed hysterically.

--

Faith lay in bed. Her father had no doubt gone off with Burns and Daniels to brag about the jars they found. Faith wanted no part in it.

It seemed like another until everyone returned and told Faith about the discussion they had around the fire with Rick and the Carnahans. Then those guys began to settle but the girl became the opposite, restless. So she stepped outside just in time to Evie running off with what seemed to be the black book that the doctor had found. She followed.

When she arrived she saw Evie open the book but had no idea how seeing as Dr. Chamberlain couldn't open it. As the book's cover was fully opened the fire flickered.

"That happens a lot around here" Rick noted as he held a gun.

"Yeah it sure does" Faith added and then saw the two look up at her nervously "Don't worry I won't tell if you let me see" She stood beside the two as Evie began to read from the book. Although Faith got a bad feeling about that, she kept her mouth shut.

"Amun Ra…Amun Dai" The English woman went on to explain "It speaks of the night and of the day" Then she proceeded to read in Egyptian. This time Faith couldn't hold back the sudden bad vibe and was about to yell for Evie to stop when there was gust of wind that extinguished the fire and sounded an awful lot like a scream.

"Noo…You must not read from the book" Dr Chamberlain suddenly appeared. But Faith wasn't listening, many seconds before her attention had been turned to the open desert. She heard the sound before many others, having been brought up in a place where listening was essential. There was black mass approaching Humaptra and Faith need no second guesses about what it was…She knew her animals and insects well to know what was coming.

"Run!" She screeched and began to sprint "It's Locusts and they're coming fast!" She caught up to her father as everyone began to run.

Faith only saw snatches on what was going on around her as she found herself in the underground chambers again. Her hand slipped away from Henderson's and within seconds Faith found herself completely alone with the fading sounds of the group far away.

"D-Daddy?" Faith called out but just as she had expected there was no answer. Suddenly she felt very scared and very alone.

A sound echoes in the tunnel and she whipped around to find it empty. But when she turned around again she saw a sight that made her blood freeze…The mummy. Only he wasn't dead anymore…He looked very much alive and moving yet still he was just a corpse.

"Ahhhhh" Faith backed into the wall as the creature approached her…Only to feel it disappear seconds later. Again Faith screamed as she fell down some kind of trap door and landed flat on her face.

"Ouch…That really hurt" She found herself breathing heavily…That creature…What was it? That was when she felt a pair of hands grasp her arms and she was lifted to her feet. She was about to scream, thinking it was the monster when she noticed the same men dressed in black from before.

"Um, what's going on?" She asked one of them but got no answer. Within minutes she found herself outside again and saw that it was locust free. But now it was filled with those desert people…The only person who she seemed to know was Dr. Chamberlain…Wait what!?

"Doctor!" She cried out, happy to see someone she knew "Doctor thank god…what's going…on?" She trailed off when she noticed the man wasn't responding but only clutching the black book to his chest fearfully.

Then the most horrid scene emerged to Faith. More black robed men bring out a mass wearing blue...Burns.

"Uncle!" She yelled and crashed down to the floor by his side. His eyes where gone and he was bleeding "Uncle Burns…Wha?"

She was cut off as Burns tried to say her name but it came out weird and Faith realized that his tongue was gone. She clasped a hand over her mouth and didn't move for some minutes until he was carried off. Her attempts to follow were denied as a pair of hands pushed her down.

"L-Let me go…" She struggled but stopped when she heard gunshots "Huh? That sounded like...Rick?"

After several minutes figures came running out from the entrance and Faith sighed in a little relief when she saw her father and everyone else was safe…Well some diggers were missing.

"Faith!" Henderson ran to her and hugged her "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She didn't even answer because she barely heard him. Her head was buzzing and it didn't clear until she saw the men bring Burns back and hand him over to Henderson and Daniels. Faith gave one final shake and ran over to them.

"You bastards"

"What did you do to him?"

"We saved him…Saved him before the creature could finish his work" At this Faith fainted…She was just a little girl after all and she couldn't take it. But only lasted few minutes and when she woke up she saw the man who was talking going in with others and everyone else was in hurry.

Suddenly someone lifted her and placed her on a camel "We're leaving honey" She heard her father's voice behind her and felt him grip her waist as the camel began to move.

"Where's uncle Burns!?" She cried out. Henderson pointed to his left and Faith saw another camel with Daniels holding onto Burns. To their right Evie, Rick, Jonathan and Dr. Chamberlain were all riding a camel each. All were silent as they rode into the desert and away from the scene of horror.


	5. Burns Dies

**. Here's the next part of my Mummy rewrite, sorry it took so long.**

--

Faith wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, all she knew was that she was terrified as they rode across the desert and even her father's reassurances weren't enough until much later.

She only woke up when she felt the camel come to a halt…They had arrived at Fort Brydon where they had stayed before the start of the journey. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Burns getting lifted off his camel and being taken away by doctors. She would have looked on but a pair of strong hands pulled her down from the camel.

"Sleep well Faithy?" Her Father's voice was shaken yet tender as he placed her on the ground.

"Not really…I had a nightmare" But she didn't elaborate, she didn't want to tell her father she saw that thing in her dreams. It would only alarm him "Is Uncle Burns gonna be okay?"

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know…They took him to the hospital just now" Henderson pulled down some of their bags and handed the lot to a bunch of servants "Why don't you go on with Daniels and then we'll all go to Burns?"

"Yeah okay daddy" She rubbed her eye with one fisted hand while holding her beloved teddy bear in the other. Daniels took her hand and began to lead her away "Are you okay Uncle Daniels?"

"I'm just worried about your Uncle Burns, that's all Faithy" He settled on a bench with shaking hands. Faith's face showed pure compassion as she sat down, placing a hand on top of Daniels'.

"Don't you go being so scared and sad uncle…You'll make me sacred and sad too. Uncle Burns is super tough. He'll be fine right?" She smiled weakly at the nervous man beside her. His face slowly formed a similar gesture, though it seemed somewhat forced.

"Right, ain't no need to worry about that guy, he'll be just fine" Daniels picked up the half asleep girl and carried her into the room where her belongings were. He gently placed her on the bed "Sleep a few more hours doll" He stroked her long brown hair until her eyes fully closed. She vaguely remembered her father coming in to do the same a few minutes later.

--

Although Faith only managed a few, meaning one and a half, hours sleep; she found herself much more alert. Henderson was in the room when she woke up. Her eyes lit up with a bit more joy as she was told she could go and see her uncle.

It was a short visit that didn't get much done but at least now Faith knew her uncle was alright. The bandages and his voice were painful enough though…She couldn't stand the thought of her Uncle Burns being unable to speak properly ever again whenever she needed cheering up or planning a surprise trick on her father. The two were partners in crime.

"At least he's alive" She sighed as she exited the room and walked through the corridors; Henderson and Daniels insisted on staying longer to speak about adult matters. She knew plain well it was about that thing from Hamunaptra. As she walked past a door about several minutes away from where Burns was, she heard yelling.

"Forget it, we're out the door, down the hall and we're gone!"

"Oh no we are not!"

"Oh yes we are!"

"No we are not. We woke him up, and we must try and stop him"

Faith stopped to listen as she realized it was Rick and Evelyn's voices. At that time she wondered what they were talking about before it hit her...They were also talking about the corpse from that damned city.

"We?! What we?! We didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing. Didn't I tell you not to play around with that thing?"

Now she really wondered if she should listen in on that conversation…It was getting a little too loud for her liking. Upon thinking it was best to just walk away she stopped when she heard Rick offer to leave with him and she mentally thought she'd agree to that generous offer if she was Evie.

At that moment Rick appeared in the hallway as he slammed the door shut "Kid?" His eyes landed on Faith, whose own blue eyes darted around looking for an excuse.

"I-I er-um I was just going down into the bar where daddy said he'd be later…I wasn't eavesdropping honest Mr. O'Connell" She pleaded.

It came as a shock when he merely ruffled her hair and began down the corridor. She stood still for a second before hurrying after him "Wait up Rick" She fell into step with the man.

Jonathan was sat at the bar drinking and looking over that strange lock that Evie used to open the book. Faith took to sitting on Rick's other side when he sat beside Jonathan around the same time an old man arrived. Faith's first impression was of a jolly old man who deserved a better life, even though he was drunk she liked him.

"Ever since the end of the Great War, there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me" He began and Faith found herself smiling. He reminded her of her dearly departed grandfather whom she loved nearly as much as her father and uncles. Jonathan had hastily put away the trinket.

"I just wish I would've chucked it with the other laddies, gone down in a flame of glory, instead of sitting around here, rotting from boredom and booze!" He stole Jonathan's drink and swung it into his mouth before putting it back down and smacked both men on the back "Well back to the air field!" He chuckled.

Faith slid from her chair as Burns and Henderson approached. She strolled over to her father and stood beside him while Burns occupied her previous seat. She wanted something good to be said next…It wasn't what she wanted when the conversation began.

"Well we're all packed but the damn boat don't leave 'til mornin'" Henderson ordered a drink while he wrapped an arm around his daughter.

"Tails set firmly between your legs" Jonathan took a gulp of drink and Faith knew he meant it in a non-offensive manner.

"You can talk, you ain't got some scared walking corpse after you" Henderson complained and Faith shivered. She always felt a horrible shiver go down her back whenever he was mentioned and yet also felt a wave of anger under the fear...Well it did attack her Uncle Burns.

"How's your friend?" She heard O'Connell ask in something like a whisper. Daniels' response was not one that comforted Faith very much. In fact it made her worry for both her Uncle Daniels and Burns.

"He had his eyes and his tongue ripped out, how would you be?" Daniels stalked off. Faith could tell he was dealing with this worse than Henderson. But there was nothing she could say or do to him right now.

"Uncle D-Daniels'll be fine right daddy?" She glanced up at her father who gave her a reassuring nod. So she piped down as the men drank; instead focusing her attention on the fountain in the middle of the room.

--

It wasn't until some minutes later that Henderson and all the people in the bar spat out their drinks. Her head shot up instantly "Daddy?" She asked.

Henderson wiped his mouth "That tasted just like…" But O'Connell finished for him by dropping his glass and staring at the fountain Faith had been fixated with. She swerved her eyes to it too and gasped with horror…That couldn't be…

"Blood" Rick confirmed her worst fear. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers in fear as she edged so close to her father.

"And the waters and rivers Egypt ran red and were as blood" Jonathan stared from his glass to the fountain, which was pouring with the horrible red liquid. Faith remembered reading that line somewhere before, though she was unsure where.

Rick's face however dawned with terrified understanding "He's here" And with that he ran away in the direction of the exit to the bar. Faith needed no chances to guess who he meant…or what for that matter.

"Daddy!" She clung to the back of her father's shirt as he and Jonathan stared a look "What about Uncle Burns!?" She screamed. Henderson called for Daniels, answering with the same words that Rick had used to answer the questioning look and the glance at the fountain from Daniels.

Henderson gripped Faith's hand as he, herself, Jonathan and Daniels began to run…Run to Burns' quarters. As they rushed past the window, something in Faith's guts told her to stop and take another route "Daddy let's go a different way…please!"

"Why!?" But the question was easily answered by the hail and fire raining from the sky. Faith squealed and felt herself give a shake of fear. Henderson picked her up and they followed the way that Faith and Rick had taken down the corridors. Just before going that way a scream was heard, a terrible blood curling scream that Faith and her father recognized as Burns'…This only made them speed up the rate at which they were running.

By the time they reached Burns's quarters, they saw Imhotep more _alive looking_ than before. Faith screamed at the sight of Burns shriveled up and totally dead. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing was real. But her father's reaction, much like her own, showed her this was no nightmare…at least not in her head. There was, however, no time to see much more as Rick came flying at the four of them, with pure and utter ease not to mention; knocking them down to the ground.

Faith got away reasonably unscathed seeing as she was small, she managed to squeeze in a way only a person her size could manage…But she knew that there would be aches later. Her mind was more focused on the fact that Evie was now defenseless against a super strength walking mummy. Out of the corner of her eye, as she tried to untangle herself, she saw the things advance on Evie and going in to kiss her. She cringed at the thought, closing her eyes tightly.

A sound of notes from the piano made her open them again. A white cat had jumped down onto the keys and caught everyone's attention. Imhotep gave screeching scream with an unnaturally long mouth as he disappeared in a flurry of sand.

"We are in very serious trouble" Rick commented before going to Evie. Faith realized they would be fine so instead she rushed to the corpse of her Uncle Burns…or what was left of him. She sat on her knees, staring at the thing with wide eyes. So when a hand placed itself on her shoulder, she almost jumped from her skin.

"Faith don't look at it" Her father picked her up and handed her to Rick and Evie, the latter of which pressed the little girl into a tight hug "Daniels help me" Some shifting was heard as they moved the corpse from sight. Faith didn't dare turn around.

"Evie, what's going on…I'm scared" She whispered "What does that thing want and who exactly is it?"

Evie returned the shaken girl to her father and then said "Well there is one place we can go to for answers"

"Where?"

--

Faith was silent the whole ride to the museum…Shock was still in her face and body. Her Uncle Burns was dead and there was no-one there to tell her why. She knew there would be no more playing tricks on Henderson and no more comforting, not to mention entertaining, chats on a rainy summer day.

As they entered the museum she heard Evie say "There's only person who could possibly give us any answers"

In the next minute all she saw was the man from the desert standing with some kind of old man and the clicking of guns was heard. Rick, Daniels, Henderson and even Jonathan had raised their guns, pointed at the black-robed man. A good sign was that Faith managed to roll her eyes…That was a very good sign.

"You!" Evie yelled out and looked bowled over "What are you doing here!?"

The other man looked between the male from the desert and then reverted back to Evie "Do you really want to know or would you prefer to…" He paused "Shoot us?"

Rick lowered his gun and put it where it belonged "After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here" The other men followed O'Connell in lowering their weapons.

Faith knew that there was a story behind all this somehow, so she settled down in the chariot beside Jonathan as her father took a seat on a chair like a normal person, Rick sat in some sort of display artifact, Evie stood beside him and Daniels paced the room but pausing every now and then. As the other two men also took a place, Faith waited for them to begin….

**I think I'll end it there for this chapter. I'll do my best to update this and KHR! Fanfic as soon as I can.**


	6. Passing The Breaking Point

.**Here's the next part of my Mummy rewrite.**

--

Faith settled down beside Jonathan in the chariot and waited for the curator to start talking. She couldn't help but fidget with her fingers and the bow on her teddy, which she had brought along with her.

She held her breath once the explaining began "We are part of an ancient secret society. For over three thousand years we have guarded The City Of The Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world"

"And now because of you we have failed" Ardeth, the man from the desert as Faith remembered him, pointed out and Faith scowled a little. She didn't like this attitude but at the same time, she felt little anger at him. It the same as whenever her father did something but she just couldn't hate him.

Evie on the other hand looked appalled "And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people!?" She cried, looking between the two men. Faith had to admit she agreed as she nodded along with Evie.

The Curator looked to Ardeth "To stop this creature? Let me think about it…" He sounded exasperated, not to mention sarcastic, as he turned back the group.

"Yes!" He and Ardeth said in unison.

Evie huffed and began to pace the room while Faith bucked up her courage "Is t-that his name? I-Imhotep?" Her shivers got even worse whenever the name was said.

Ardeth looked up at her and Jonathan with that expressionless face "Yes" Then he turned back when Rick also raised a finger.

"Question; Why doesn't he like cats?" Rick's face showed curiosity and even a hint of humor.

The Curator enlightened them in simple words "Well cats are the guards of the underworld, he will fear them until he is fully regenerated"

"And then he will fear nothing" Another cold remark from Ardeth gave Faith that feeling again. She felt like she should be the one giving them that lecture but that was something she normally wouldn't do. The only lectures she ever gave were to her father along with Burns and Daniels about smoking, drinking too much and picking up random women. At that moment she felt a pang as she thought about Burns and how things would be so different without him.

Finally Daniels, who had spent the entire time fussing around and pacing, spoke up "And you wanna know how he gets himself fully regenerated?" He continued to pace.

Faith felt a catch in her throat when Henderson stared at his gun calmly "By killing everyone who opened that chest" Faith was now scared…Henderson was scaring her. She was scared because she thought that he meant the time the diggers melted but then calmed down when a memory of her father telling her what happened when she went with Rick's group. But it was no good reassurance; this meant the thing was after Henderson and Daniels too.

"And suckin' 'em dry; that's how!" Daniels stopped for more effect before pacing again. Faith shivered and moved closer to Jonathan. If Henderson was scaring her, then Daniels was giving her a heart attack.

"Uncle Daniels; please don't say things like that!" She cried grabbed onto the white-ish beige material of Jonathan's jacket. They exchanged quick looks and then Daniels was pacing again. Faith really didn't like the way they were acting. She was as scared as any of them but that didn't mean she was being a total stranger.

The conversation continued as Jonathan was fiddling with a bow that wax model was holding. Faith spared a glance at the model. He seemed familiar and then she shook her head. Wax models all looked alike and she'd seen plenty of them.

"Jonathan, stop playing with that" Evie scolded him and he suddenly let go, making Faith giggle deep down and cheering her up. Then Evie turned to look at them all again "When I saw him alive in Hamunaptra he called me Anck-su-namun" An exchange of looks between Ardeth and the Curator caught Faith's attention while Evie carried on "And just now in Mr. Burns' quarters he tried to kiss me" She looked confused and uncomfortable.

The Curator spoke again "It was because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was cursed. Apparently after three thousand years…" He was cut off by Ardeth.

"He is still in love with her" Faith actually raised an eyebrow. In love with her? There were two things that bothered her about that saying. One; he was a three thousand year old corpse and she was no doubt the same, only not walking; that made it really disturbing. But also she felt like that saying shouldn't be said about the two, like it made her boil somehow.

"Well that's very romantic but what's it got to do with me?" Evie fiddled with her necklace nervously. This caught Faith's attention. Why did he want with Evie, she clearly didn't open the chest and it didn't look like he held a grudge against her for waking him up. Her comment went unnoticed as the two men carried on the conversation like the others weren't there.

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead" Ardeth lowered himself a little, making it look like the conversation he was having with the Curator was private. Faith scowled…The idea of two walking love birds didn't sound nice to her.

The Curator looked like understanding was dawning on him "it appears he's already chosen his human sacrifice" They both turned to look at Evie. With them, everyone's eyes followed. Evie herself looked lost for words and Faith inhaled with a small gasp. Jonathan pulled a face.

"Bad luck old mum"

"On the contrary…" The Curator stood up while Ardeth's eyes drifted to the ceiling and Faith followed them, she gulped as the Curator carried on "It may just give us the time we need to kill the creature" His face was brightening with the idea.

Faith pulled on Jonathan's jacket as Ardeth began to speak again, his eyes on the roof window at the same place as Faith's "Then we must get all the help we can get…" Jonathan looked down at Faith and she pointed to roof window where everyone's eyes now traveled to after Ardeth spoke "His powers are growing"

The sun was turning black as everyone glared at it…This once reminded Faith of something she'd heard somewhere before and Jonathan spoke those words that were on the tip of her tongue.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness through out the land of Egypt" Faith gulped once more and edged closer to Jonathan. She was so scared right then and there.

"This…" Rick began as he stood up "Is not good. We've gotta head back to the fort and think of something" He double checked his gun.

"Right" Henderson followed his lead before walking over to where Faith was "Come 'ere Faithy" He stretched out an arm which Faith pulled herself into so she was clinging to his neck. He set her down.

All began to follow Rick out the door when Faith stopped, tugging on her father's hand "I forgot my teddy…I'll go and get it, wait a sec daddy" She ran back into the museum and back to the chariot.

It was by the feet of the wax model. As she picked up the bear and dusted off the purple bow, her eyes caught onto the model's face again. She just stood there, gazing at it for what felt like an eternity.

"That is Seti the first" A voice behind her made her jump. Turning she saw that Ardeth was several feet away from her, a hint of curiosity finally on his face.

"Oh?" She looked between the model and Ardeth, again with feeling of not being as intimidated as she should be "He looks like he was a fair guy" Her ocean eyes studied the features of the model "Looks like a guy who didn't deserve what he got" She said before she herself knew what she meant. What did he get? All that came to her head was that it was bad.

"What he got?" Ardeth raised an eyebrow at her. She began to panic and stepped away from the model and the chariot.

"Yeah…I mean he died right? Like all people die, so did he? Unless there's also a walking corpse of him strolling around Cairo" She joked and then turned back to being serious "Sorry…Mummy jokes probably aren't appreciated at this time"

Ardeth just stayed silent and surveyed her with his black eyes. Coughing, Faith moved out of the room "Well I better go before I hold daddy and the others up too long" She used quick, big steps to leave the museum and get back to the car.

"What took you so long?" Rick sounded worried as Jonathan started the car. Faith gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, it took me a bit to find the bear" She wasn't going to talk about the conversation she had with Ardeth to anyone. It freaked her out enough. So through the whole silent ride back to the fort, she fiddled around with the bow on the teddy's neck.

The car stopped. Faith cast a look around as they entered the quarters again…Evie's to be precise. As they settled down, she cast a look at Henderson, Daniels and Evie; she was unsure how much they were scared but it was amazing they couldn't hear her raging heartbeat from the fear she felt for them.

"Exactly" She mumbled, looking at the black sun outside their window.

"Did you say something Faith?" Her father cast her a side glance.

"I said this is exactly why I didn't want to go back to that chamber with the chest daddy!" She yelled and all eyes turned to her "I told you I had a bad feeling about it and you just went in anyway. Now I have to worry about you being eaten up some slimy, disgusting-!" She was cut off as Rick placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

"Your father didn't know what was going to happen. It was mistake that just happened" This seemed to soothe Faith as she sat back down and stared at the bear in her arms.

Evie made sure that all were calm before she started speaking "We _must_ stop him from regenerating…Who opened that chest?"

Henderson took the liberty of answering after looking at Faith with an apologetic face "Well there was me and Daniels here" He pointed to himself and Daniels. Then he said slightly more quietly "Oh and Burns of course"

Daniels added "And that Egyptologist fella"

Rick turned from the window "What about my buddy Beni?"

"Nah he scrammed outta there before we opened the damned thing" Daniels said a lot more calmly than before.

Henderson looked down slightly, a somewhat of a smirk on his face "Yeah he was the smart one" He scoffed.

Rick began to walk away from the window as Faith exhaled "Oh well, sounds like Beni"

Evie seemed to have already formed a plan "You must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort before the creature can get to him" Faith nodded thinking that was as good as a plan can get in their situation.

Rick agreed "Right…These two stay here" He pointed at Faith and Evie "You three come with me" He indicated to the three men.

Immediately there were bursts of disagreement.

"What!? But I wanna come!" Faith whined although her voice was drowned out by all the others.

"Noo not me!" Daniels' voice was the loudest besides Evie. Henderson's and Jonathan's voices were barely audible.

"Just a minute; you can't just leave me behind here like some old carpet bag" Even Faith's protests were silenced by Evie's voice. O'Connell stopped, turning around and walking to Evie as she carried on "I mean who put you in charge-O'Connell what do you think you are doing!?" She screamed as he picked her up around the waist and all eyes were on them.

Rick burst open the door to the bedroom as Evie rambled on "Jonathan…O'Connell!"

Faith laughed at Jonathan's lame excuse "Sorry Evie, he's a bit…tall"

"Jonathan…Cowardly you are!" Evie hollered as Rick threw her on the bed and turned heel "O'Connell you are not leaving me in here!" He slammed the door shut and locked as she ran at it. All there was now was banging. Faith cringed…That was harsh.

Rick grabbed Daniels' collar, positioning him before the door and whispered "This door doesn't open" Daniels' face looked scared out of its wits "She doesn't come out and no-one goes in...Right?" He kept a hold of Daniels' collar.

Her 'uncle' shook his head up and down quickly "Right"

Rick turned to Henderson "Right?"

Henderson swallowed and semi-shrugged "Right"

Rick handled his holster as he walked away "Let's go Jonathan"

Jonathan looked up from his drink "Oh well, I thought I could stay at the fort and reconnoiter…"

"Now" Rick commanded and Jonathan quickly stood to leave too.

"Yeah right, we're just gonna rescue the Egyptologist" He walked out. Faith shared a glance with the two remaining men.

As soon as Jonathan vanished from view, Faith stood. She wasn't going to sit around and watch Evie…By sitting she felt even more useless than she already was. So she grabbed her teddy's arm and headed for the door. That was until her father's voice pierced her ears.

"Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're goin' little missy?" He looked stern as she threw him a look.

"I'm going with Uncle Rick" She covered her mouth in shock as the two other men froze. Uncle Rick? Never in her whole life did she call anyone 'uncle' besides Daniels and Burns…Not even her real uncles; she just called them mister. So now she was calling someone else uncle?

"Did you just say 'Uncle Rick'?" Henderson raised an eyebrow and Daniels was still wide-eyed.

Faith regained her composure "Yeah I did…So what? He and Jonathan are going somewhere and I want to go too! I want to go with him and Uncle Jon!" She stomped her foot and realized she did it again.

Her father shared a look with Daniels before turning back to her with a warm and understanding smile "Go then"

Daniels did the same "Go on Faithy, we can hold the fort 'til you come back" He chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow as she shoved the bear to her chest "Promise you'll be careful?" A nod from them made her smile properly "Okay! Be safe and we'll be back as soon as we find the Egyptologist! I love you daddy" She hugged her father before dashing out the door.

Rick and Jonathan hadn't gotten that far yet so she had time to catch up "hey, hey wait for me!" She called and they both turned.

"Kid?" Rick looked surprised as did Jonathan.

She pouted "It's Faith, Faith. And I'm going; you can't stop me" She puffed out her cheeks "Daddy said I could"

Rick's surprise melted into a grin "Yeah? Sure you're up to it kid?" A nod from Faith made his grin bigger "Okay then; keep up…Faith"

Her own stubborn face turned into a sweet smile as she grabbed Jonathan's hand "Yeah okay!" She giggled and began to swing the arm that was gripping Jonathan's.

It was a silent walk as they walked through the darkened streets and Faith stared at all the people. It felt so dark and depressing that she clung tighter to her teddy and to Jonathan.

--

As they walked up the stairs to the building they could hear the noise coming from the room the Egyptologist stayed in. That could only mean one thing…They heard Beni. As Rick slowly made his way to the door, Faith and Jonathan followed closely behind him "Well, well, well…Let me guess; spring cleaning?" All of them walked into the room.

Faith saw things scattered all over the place but the one thing that was missing was the actual Egyptologist. Great now they had to go and look in some other places. She was beginning to worry about her father and Daniels…not to mention Evie.

Beni's shocked disappeared as he tried to do a runner. Faith growled and was about to yell at him when Rick took a chair, throwing it at Beni's legs. The wooden thing met it's target and the weasel fell down on the floor.

"Nice shot" Jonathan commented as he lead Faith after Rick, who strode over to Beni.

"Yeah, good one" Faith added.

"Oh Beni did you fall down? Let me help you up" Rick grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up and then slamming the little man into what Faith took as drawer "You came back from the desert with the new friend, didn't you Beni?" Rick smiled dangerously.

"What friend? You are my only friend" Beni said and Faith rolled her eyes. So that stinkweed was such a traitor.

Rick pulled a screaming Beni onto a table "What the hell you doing with this creep huh Beni?" His face was inches from Beni's "What's in it for you?"

"It is better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path" He looked like a maniac "As long as I serve him, I am immune" He grinned at O'Connell before being slammed into more furniture.

"Immune from what?" Rick demanded and didn't make eye contact as he cursed in a different language "What did you just say?" Rick shook him.

"I don't wanna tell you, you'll just hurt me some more" But it still made Rick hurt him as the weasel was dragged to the center of the room.

"What are you looking for? And try not to lie to me" Rick lifted the midget up towards the spinning fan. Faith looked away at Beni's terrified expression. If she was going to see a man chopped to pieces then she'd much rather have turned away.

Luckily for Beni, he began to spill the information "The Book! The black Book they found at Hamunaptra…He wants it back; he said to me it would be worth it's weight in gold"

Jonathan stepped forward "What does he want the book for?" Faith blinked as she never heard the Englishman sound so serious.

Beni half rolled his eyes "Aw, c'mon I don't know" Faith was about to say 'Yeah right' when Rick shoved Beni back towards the fan "Something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to life…But that's all…He just wants the book I swear, just the book I swear" His voice sounded pleading and he relaxed a bit as he looked at Jonathan "And your sister…But other than that…"

He was cut off by a scream from outside. All eyes turned to the window and Beni, like the worm that he was, took that opportunity to sock Rick in the gut. As Rick doubled over, Beni ran to the window and jumped. A clatter and some more screaming before the three of them rushed to the window.

Faith covered her mouth in horror. There in the center of the people stood a black-robed figure and as it moved away another corpse was revealed. It only two Faith a manner of two seconds to figure out that the corpse was Dr. Chamberlain. The figure picked up the jar and her eyes narrowed.

Rick placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped it when the figure turned to the window they were staring from. She screamed and tried not to faint again. It had skin…Skin! And its face was visible but parts were still missing. It was too disgusting. She felt the force that was Rick pull her back and slam the windows shut as the mummy opened that hideous mouth and the flies came. Due the force Faith stumbled backwards onto her backside.

She could hear the people outside screaming and the flies buzzing. Jonathan hurriedly locked the window as Rick said "Well that's two down, two to go"

Jonathan nodded "And then he'll be coming after Evie"

Faith's face contorted with panic "Oh no! Daddy and Uncle Daniels!" She cried and caught the two men's attention. As they exchanged a look, she was heaving…her breathing was not at all normal. As a means of reassurance, Jonathan pulled the girl into a hug and lifted her up; intending to carry her.

"Let's go then…we can't waste time if we get to your father" Rick ran out the room with Jonathan, who was carrying Faith, hot on his heels. Somehow the flies had vanished by the time they reached the outside…Faith thought that thing took them with him.

They just ran and ran until the fort was in sight again. Her hand, which were clasped around Jonathan's neck, formed into prayer…She prayed Henderson, Daniels and Evie were alright. The light from their Quarters could be seen on and that gave her a drop of hope.

On the way up the stairs, Jonathan settled the girl down. They passed the cat that was meant to be in their room and Rick picked it up. The door to their quarters was closed and so Rick flung them open. Faith's eyes widened from pure horror. There he was…Her beloved and precious father was on the floor in the same state that Burns and Dr. Chamberlain were…sucked dry. She stopped as the other two rushed forward to Evie's room.

Inside, Faith glimpsed from her place, the thing was kissing a struggling Evie. Rick yelled out "Get your ugly face offa her!" And it was followed by a growl from the mummy, Evie rushing off the bed and then the mummy saying something that they didn't understand as it advanced to Rick and Jonathan "Look what I got" Rick lifted the cat that they had picked up and the creature screeched once again before vanishing through the window in a howl of wind and sand.

"You alright?" Rick shook his head at Evie but Faith barely heard Jonathan's reply of "Well, I'm not sure"

She stared at the corpse down by her feet "Daddy?" She whispered and all eyes turned to her. Kneeling down she cracked a manic smile "Daddy this isn't funny. I know you want to get me back for all the tricks Uncle Burns and I played on you but this isn't the time. So come out wherever you are and get this stupid doll away from me" Her smile faded into a scowl as the corpse remained still "Didn't you hear me!? Stop it!" She poked the corpse and her eyes welled up "Get up Daddy, please get up!" She shook the corpse.

Unseen to her, the three shared sympathetic looks as they looked on at the distressed little girl. She felt a tear slide down her cheek "Daddy…" She stopped the shaking "Wake up!!" She screamed and the uncontrollable tears ran down her face. Her whole body hurt like there was no tomorrow and she felt herself falling apart starting at the heart "Wake up…Wake up…Wake…up" She sobbed into the corpse as she rested her head on what used to be her father's stomach.

Evie took that as her cue to place a hand on the little girl's back and rub it gently. She pulled Faith upright to see the tear-stained face and pull the fragile and broken child into a tight hug. The tears seeped into the cloth as they hugged above the dead body. Jonathan also made his way over the placed that calming hand on Faith's shoulder.

Daniels entered at that time and his eyes widened at the sight "W-What?"

Faith turned her eyes to him and they burned with anger for some reason "You!" She yelled in fury and stood from the hug. Then she charged at Daniels with her fists and began punching him the stomach, he winced a little but otherwise he was unharmed "This is your entire fault! Why did you leave daddy and go off!? Why!? Daddy's gone and why did you leave him!?" She pounded her little fists into the man's chest and it had no effect as she began to sob again "Why, why, why, why?" She said with which hit. Soon she stopped and sobbed into his chest now.

Understanding crossed his face as he gripped her shoulders and pulled her away to tell her there was nothing he could have done, nothing to stop the thing, that he wanted to but he would've died too. He never got the chance once he saw that the little brunette already had her blue eyes closed and had fallen unconscious; the only support being himself. So she fell to floor and Rick took the liberty of picking her up as they made the plan to go back to the museum.

Rick gently placed her in Jonathan and Evie's lap while he chose to drive.

**Well that it…A nice longer chapter for you from me. I had fun writing this, especially the bit where Faith finds Henderson dead…I like writing something tragic once in a while. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. I Don't Break So Easily

.**Here's the next part.**

--

Faith wasn't sure of anything anymore. In fact she could barely hear anything that was going on around her. All she could hear was that damn engine. Not that she cared very much anymore…There was nothing left in the world of living people for her.

--

"Is the kids gonna be okay?" Rick glanced over from the front into the back where Faith was unconscious in Jonathan and Evie's laps.

"The girl just lost her father…Who knows" Daniels looked back also and frowned "Damn…First Burns and now Henderson in less than twenty four hours. If I get sucked dry then she's got no-one left to look after her. Henderson legally left her to me and Burns so I go then she'll be pulled into an orphanage for sure"

There was silence as Faith stirred a little. After a while Daniels spoke up again "Would…Would one of you take her if I die? Just for a while at least?"

Rick scoffed "She's sticking with us anyway without you asking or not"

"That's right…How uncivil and cruel would we be to just leave her alone" Evie piped up from where she sitting.

It would have been nice if the conversation could have carried on but at that time Faith's eyes opened "Huh?" She said ever so slowly and painfully "Daddy…"

"Faith…" Daniels began but she cut him off.

"I had a dream about Daddy and Uncle Burns" She looked up with a small smile "He said he was proud of me…They both were. And they said how proud they were of Uncle Daniels for taking care of me. He said not to cry and be so sad…Just keep smiling" She grinned "I thought I let him go without saying any goodbye but he just laughed at me-'You said the best goodbye anyone ever could when you ran after O'Connell and Jonathan…You said you loved me…That's the best goodbye anyone could ever ask for'…That's what Daddy said and then I realized he was right so there's no need for me to cry…It's okay to be angry but I don't need to cry" She smiled and felt someone stroke her hair…That someone turned out to be Evie.

"Well then your father was a very smart man" She continued to stroke Faith's brown hair until they reached the museum.

Once out the car, Faith grabbed Daniels' wrist "Uncle Daniels…If anything does happen to you just know that I love you too" She smiled and felt herself embraced in a hug from the man.

"The same goes back atcha Faith" He said softly before they followed after Evie, Rick and Jonathan.

Without a doubt Ardeth and the Curator were there and waiting. That was a bit creepy. Oh well, Evie obviously didn't mind so who was Faith to criticize her elder. As they ran up the stairs she listened to what they were saying.

"Yes well according to legend…The Black book that the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now was a notion I was unwilling to believe…" Rick cut off Evelyn off.

"Believe it sister, that's what brought out buddy back to life" He grunted.

Evie seemed to agree "Yes and I'm thinking that is the Black Book can bring people to life…"

"Then maybe the Gold Book can kill him" Rick still sounded like it was grunt but it was catching on.

"That's the myth" Evie stared at him as everyone neared the top of the stairs "Now we just have to find out where the Gold Book is hidden"

"I'm not sure about half the stuff you said but it sounds like a good plan" Faith semi-pouted. She didn't like being a kid and not knowing what half the stuff adults said meant. There was faint chuckling at her comment.

She was the first to stop when they heard the chanting coming from outside. When everyone else noticed, she grabbed Daniels' hand and neared the window.

Her eyes fell on the marching hordes and her shivers wouldn't stop. Why did they have to chant that stupid name…Well it was more terrifying than stupid but still…She pulled a disgusted face when she their skin "Urgh" She was almost sick. There were freaking boils all over their bodies.

"Last but not least my favorite plague…Boils and Sores" Jonathan shifted beside her while she held Daniels' hand. Well that was nasty…Not the Jonathan joking part but the boils and sores.

"They have become his slaves" Ardeth said on the other side of people lines up together. Again Faith cringed. How could someone make people slaves!? At this point she past even the point of thinking Imhotep had to die…He deserved worse. She stiffened when he carried on speaking "So it has begun…The beginning of the end"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You make it sound like there's nothin' we can do…Like it's the end of the entire world"

Evie shook her head "Not quite yet it hasn't" She looked at all of them with a determined face…One that, just like her enthusiasm on the barge, gave Faith her own determination "C'mon" Evie turned away and they followed.

Faith saw them heading to a tablet sort of thing where the Curator and Evie immediately began to try and decipher the writing. Faith took her place by the rail and out of the way. She dearly regretted being so relaxed once she heard the banging.

"Jesus Christ!" She jumped nearly five feet in the air but settled down again to begin looking around for any upcoming zombies of Imhotep.

"According to Bembridge Scholars the Golden Book of Amun Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis" Faith turned her eyes briefly to Evelyn before scouting again when a though popped into her head.

"Hey Uncle Daniels…" She saw he was already ahead of her.

"That's where we found the Black Book"

"Exactly" Evie said while trailing her fingers along the tablet.

"Well…" Jonathan looked slightly cocky "Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken"

"Yes they mixed the books up…mixed up where they were buried" She was looking at a particular spot of the tablet. Faith scoffed…And whoever those guys were, were meant to be professionals! Evie continued to squint "So if the Black Book is inside the Statue of Anubis then the Golden Book must be inside…"

Faith was startled once again when the damn door burst open the hordes of 'zombies' came rushing in. She peeked over the side of the banister which was about the same height as herself "Um…You might wanna have a look at this" She pointed and three of them did as she said. Daniels pulled her back instinctively.

"Come on Evie faster" Jonathan urged her. Faith had to admit she agreed with him.

"Patience is a virtue" She said although Faith noticed her speed up a little.

"Not right now it isn't" Rick turned away from the banister with a slightly annoyed expression and a fake smile that clearly showed the panic.

"Sorry I gotta agree with him there" Faith backed away from the banister even more in fright and also a fake smile.

"Ahh, I think I'll go get the car started" Jonathan began to rush off and Faith had half a mind to follow him while her other half screamed at her to stay and help in any way possible.

"I've got it! The Golden Book of Amun Ra is at Hamunaptra, inside the statue of Horace...Take that Bembridge Scholars!" She yelled triumphantly as Jonathan vanished from sight.

Faith nodded "Great Evie, just great…Now let's go before those boiled freaks get us!" Faith began to run alongside her Uncle Daniels. She was running as fast as her little legs would let her go…and yet she was still clinging to that bear.

She was sure they were being followed…no doubts there. But she felt that just the fact that they now knew where the Golden Book was made her feel like there was still a ray of hope for them.

There it was; the sound of the car engine meaning Jonathan was okay and the car was ready to take them away. She was in front with Daniels who lifted her into the car.

"Get that thing in gear boy and let's get outta her!" She heard him yell but her eyes caught onto something else…Beni. He was there again.

"Oh no" She whispered when the others also came running for the car and Beni was calling out for Imhotep. She shivered when she looked up at the screeching creature; it almost made tears come to her eyes. As the car began to drive Rick was still standing.

"You're gonna yours Beni; you hear me!?" He yelled after the creep. Faith immediately looked back.

"Yeah weasel!" She stuck her tongue out as he began to disappear…There was no doubt he heard and saw them.

Faith swore she heard a faint "Like I've never heard that one before!" After that she just ducked down and felt all the wind rushing at her. It was a lot more cramped now with Ardeth and the Curator in the car. She was squished between Ardeth himself and Daniels.

"That…was…too…close" She panted heavily from the shock she had received. Within minutes they were driving through a deserted market. Looking around, it was eerie to say the least. It was a good thing the car was going so fast.

But it was something that wasn't very good when the car came to sudden halt and Faith was flung forward "Uncle Jon…Do you know how to dri…" She stopped to see what they were all looking at only to groan…More slave freaks forming a barricade "Erm…What do we do?" Her voice was the only one to come as she fiddled with her bear.

The question was answered in the form of a painful yelp from Jonathan as Rick pressed down on the pedals. She squealed from…Was that amusement? Well it was until the freaks began to dive at the car. That wasn't so funny for her.

All around her the others were fighting…even Jonathan, using the car to send many of them flying. She ducked as she saw one of them aim for her; well that whirled the man over the side of the car and onto the pavement "Sorry!" She looked back with her lip tugging downwards to the left. One of the guys Ardeth had punched dropped the stick he was holding. Curious the little picked it up…Too bad for the Imhotep slaves…Faith often played a lot of baseball with her father on the ranch.

"Get off!" She yelled and swung down the stick with amazing force for one so small. The guy's eyes crossed as he fell backwards off the car "Sorry again but you had it coming!" She yelled him and turned to see many raised eyebrows in her direction "What?"

That was when it happened. Out of nowhere those people grabbed Daniels by the arms and began to pull "O-O'Connell!" He yelled and tried to reach for said man. Faith was just in time to see the last person she considered family being thrown off the car.

She leaned over the side of the car as she screamed "Uncle Daniels!" It was no use. He was gone and the car was driving further off. All she heard was the fading gunshots and the eventual scream piercing the Egyptian night. A tear of mourning was all she had time for. The crash came.

Rick jumped out to be followed by Ardeth and Rick helped Evie climb out. Jonathan, who had taken the other side, grabbed Faith under the arms and pulled her out with her arm around her bear.

The people were advancing quickly and Faith was barely standing up properly. Soon enough they were cornered with nowhere to run. She thought this was finally the end. Her small figure was behind Jonathan while Rick waved the flaming stick around. There they went chanting that name again. She frowned, finally her full anger rising…The thing that had killed the three most precious people to her and left her as an orphan was approaching through the crowd, which was parting.

"It's the creature" She heard the Curator speak to Ardeth "He's fully regenerated"

_Yeah from killing Daddy and my Uncles!_ Faith screamed in her head, glaring at the High Priest and at the scuffling trash beside him. She doubted whether Beni was human himself…Only someone without an ounce of humanity could help something like Imhotep. Her train of thought halted, however, when Imhotep began to speak. She really wished she understood without having the weasel translate.

"Come with me my princess; it is time to make you mine forever" Beni slowly walked behind Imhotep.

Evie just couldn't seem to help but interfere and correct the bastard "For all eternity…Idiot" She scoffed and Faith gave a small grin when Beni realized he was wrong.

But soon Imhotep was speaking again and Beni was translating "Take my hand and I will spare your friends" Beni continued on as Imhotep extended his hand.

Faith was astounded by her own bravery when she hugged the bear tighter and rolled her eyes "I'm sure you will" She knew he didn't understand but maybe her glare was enough.

Evie on the other hand seemed to be considering the offer and their current situation "Ho…Oh dear…" She and everyone else began to look around them for something to help…Nothing "Have you got any bright ideas?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking" Rick muttered as though under heavy pressure.

"You better think of something fast because…If he turns me into a mummy; you're the first one I'm coming after" Evie gazed at Rick.

Faith gulped _Way to pick a time to be romantic and trusting_ She panicked "Evie no…" Faith whispered hoarsely.

She wasn't the only one to think that way obviously; seeing as Rick pulled out his gun as Evie walked away from them. Ardeth placed a hand on Rick to restrain him while Faith, although she also wanted Evie to stay, tugged on the back of his shirt.

"Don't!" Came Evie's reply to the heroics "He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual"

"She is right" Ardeth attempted to get Rick to set the gun down "Live today, fight tomorrow"

Faith also tugged harder on his shirt "Please listen to them…We'll kill him then" She glared at Imhotep's face "Please…Uncle Rick" She gave his shirt one more tug before sighing with relief. He was putting the gun away.

The glaring continued as Rick menacingly pointed the torch as the High Priest "I'll be seeing you again"

It seemed like if Imhotep didn't understand what it meant, it didn't matter. He began to walk with Evelyn and Faith felt a small pang in her chest. It didn't last long as she watched Ardeth restrain Rick once more while Beni gave Jonathan a struggle.

"Hey that's mine" Jonathan seemed to falter at the last minute when Beni took the key to the book. Faith grit her teeth as she quickly turned heel and kicked Beni in the shin.

"If that key is yours then so is that" She spat and pouted when Beni walked off cursing her in Arabic…Not that she cared anymore.

"No! Let go of me!" Heads whipped in the direction of Evelyn screaming and the crowd beginning to advance on them. So it was a trick…Faith wasn't surprised one bit.

"Um any ideas Uncle Rick?" She whispered. She quirked an eyebrow when Rick threw the torch and opened the way to a sewer "That's…" She didn't get to finish as Rick grabbed her under the arms and began to push in her into the whole.

"Ladies first" He commented and Faith began to descend the stairs carefully and holding the bear with her teeth. She missed a step and yelped as she hit the sewer floor. Unfortunately the bear went flying from her mouth at that moment.

"What about my sister?" She looked up from the dark tunnel at the sound of Jonathan's voice. He too began to descend to be closely followed by Ardeth and then Rick, who closed the hatch. She moved put the way and blinked…Were there less of them than a minute before?

"Where's the Mister Curator?" She looked between them and Rick and Ardeth's faces were enough to tell the entire story "Oh…Sorry" She mumbled.

"It is nothing to apologize for" Ardeth spoke "He died fighting honorably"

Faith nodded and began to feel her way around the dark, not to mention disgusting, sewer floor. Water splashed onto her clothes and face but she continued to grab at empty space.

"Faith what are you doing old girl?" Jonathan knelt beside her.

"My bear" She said.

"Excuse me?"

"I dropped my teddy bear when I slipped…He's gotta be here somewhere" She continued to feel around for it and her hands hit something fluffy "I think I found it!" She lifted the thing from the water and felt it…It was too small and why did it have teeth. As realization dawned, she lobbed it as far as she could "Ew, dead rat! Dead rat! Dead rat!" She wiped her hand on her shirt before plunging them back in the water.

"What is so special about a teddy bear?" Jonathan glanced sideways at her.

"Now that I think about it…You've always got that thing with you where ever you go…I haven't seen you without it except when I first you on the barge" Rick butted in as he too knelt down.

Faith stopped for a moment "He's…He was a present from Daddy, Uncle Burns and Uncle Daniels. They gave him to me on my third birthday and the next day he saved my life when I fell into a river" She sighed "It's all I got left of them"

"Is that the case?" Jonathan sighed before plunging his own hands into the water "Then let's find it"

"Yeah what he said" Rick began to search too.

Before either of them knew it; Faith had tackled them into a hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Is this it?" Ardeth's voice came from closer to the ladder leading up. In the dim light, Faith could the purple bow and the shape…It _was_ her bear.

"Yay you found it!" She also tackled Ardeth and it came as a surprise to all when he gave the girl's head a small pat and straightened up. Faith was still smiling "Let's get outta here okay?"

"Sounds like a plan" Rick stood and began to lead the way through the dankness and smell of the sewer. Not that Faith cared as long as she had her bear…Her beloved connection to the dearly departed…

**That was another chapter for you…Tell me what you thought and I'll try to get the next one as soon as possible!**


	8. I'm Not Broken So I'll Fight!

.**Sorry that this installment took a while to post.**

--

Faith caste her eyes around the dark tunnel of the sewer and tried to hold her breath. It seemed like the further they walked the smellier it got.

"I-I don't know how much more my nose can take Uncle Jon" She tugged on his sleeve and held her bear close to her. She thought that she couldn't dismiss the fact they themselves added to the smell after plunging into sewer water for the bear.

"Oh come old girl…I'm sure we're almost out. The plan was to go in a circle and then return to where we started. Those ghastly _people_ ought to be gone by now" Jonathan gave her a pat on the back, although you could tell he was on the verge of complaining too.

"Right, right…So Rick, Mr. Ardeth...Are we almost there?" She looked at the two men in front and saw Rick stiffen a bit "U-Uncle Rick, you do know where we're going don't you?" She didn't need a word from him by his reaction; he clearly twitched.

"Ah well…You see. I do know where we're going. It's more like…I have no clue where we are" He said nervously. Faith almost fell over.

"Eh? So we're lost!? But we have to save Evie!" She cried and stopped but not from a tantrum but because Jonathan let out a holler of pain after a loud thud "Uncle Jon are you okay!?"

"Blimey I just walked into something…" He daringly stretched out his hand "It's a ladder!"

Faith bit her lip "Maybe we should climb up here and see what's going on?"

"I'll go…" Rick made his way to the ladder and started to climb "All I see is wrecked market stalls…I guess we went through here on the car" He looked down "Okay Faith give me your hand and I'll pull you up" He disappeared as he got out of the sewer.

Faith, without hesitation, reached up her hand and felt it grasp Rick's own, not to mention more than twice as big, hand. She watched as a scene appeared before her. There were splinters of wood in every direction. She straightened up and moved out the way so that Jonathan could be pulled up; to be followed by Ardeth.

"So which way do we go Uncle Rick?" She spun around "I mean the wood's everywhere so we can't tell which way we came from"

"That way" Rick pointed to their right. No-one bothered to question him this time seeing as they didn't have a clue of what to do anyway.

After walking no more than five minutes they came across the crashed car and…Faith looked away and buried her face in the closest person's clothes…That being Ardeth. It was the mangled body of the Curator. She couldn't believe humans could do something like that.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up with a teary face "I'm sorry about your friend Mr. Ardeth" She had taken a shine to him just like with the Carnahans and Rick seeing as Ardeth found her bear for her.

"As I said before, he died fighting…It is an honor to have known him" He gave her shoulder a light pat and she smiled before letting go of his wait and climbing into the car.

"Whoa, whoa…Where do you think you're going?" Rick looked at her disbelievingly.

She frowned and tucked some brown hair behind her ear "Um…With you? Oh no, Uncle Rick…Don't tell me you're not going to let me come" She whined.

"Like hell I am...You're staying here where it's safe kid!" He jumped into the car.

"But Uncle Rick…you can't just leave me here! You told Uncle Daniels you wouldn't! You said even without him asking I was still coming with you! Did you lie to me and Uncle Daniels!?" She looked so upset "Besides…That Imhotep man…He killed all the family I had! I-I want to see him get beaten up by Uncle Rick and Uncle Jon and Mr. Ardeth! I want to help!" She looked on the verge of tears. You could see her eyes glistening.

"Okay, okay!" Rick waved his hands "But kid, please just be careful alright? I also said we'd keep you safe. So do everything we tell you" He said in a somewhat stern voice.

"Yes, he's right Faith my dear girl" Jonathan took his seat as the driver.

"And when I say 'we'…I mean me and desert man here, not Jonathan" Rick grinned and ignored the glare from Jonathan.

Faith laughed "Yeah okay!" She gave her teddy a hug.

--

Though it had been a silent drive, Faith's head was buzzing with words. She just couldn't find a way to blurt them out. Her eyes would occasionally flick to Jonathan, Ardeth or Rick before landing on her bear…Then she'd repeat the process.

"Hey, um Uncle Rick?" She managed to say "If we all live through this, will you please teach me how to tough like you?" She bit her lip "That's if you still take me along with you and _if_ we live"

Rick's face filled with shock. Clearly he hadn't seen that coming and Faith couldn't blame him. But she was a scared albeit determined little girl. So Rick put on a cheerful-ish expression, smirking, and said "Yeah sure thing…When, and I mean when, we get outta this you won't be a big baby anymore"

She could only smile and think _This is great…We'll get Evie back, I know we will!_ That was when they saw a shadow in the rising sunlight. Faith's heart filled with hope at the sight of living people…and they had no boils and sores!

"Where are we?" She leaned forward to speak to Jonathan who shrugged moronically. Rick had been giving him directions on where to go so clearly this was somewhere Rick wanted to be.

"Winston…" Rick said as they drove through a gate opened by a man to drive through.

Faith vaguely remembered the cheerful, drunk old man from Fort Brydon. She hoped that he had been safe and away from the city when Imhotep had arrived there.

Now that the sun was beating down on them, she really felt dry and thirsty, even bothered. Snuggling the bear to her just made it worse. So even though it was shocking, the lurch when the car stopped gave a welcome and wanted breeze…lasting and giving her brief seconds of pleasure and relaxation.

Once out the car, Faith thanked the heavens above she was wearing nice, thick shoes…If she had been in her clothes instead of the men's clothing she had to wear (1), she would have burned her feet from how the sand must've been.

She was gazing around aimlessly, looking for where to go next when her ears perked up at a sound. Faint music…Not too far away, coming from a hill. She squinted and small smile tugged at her lips when she saw the outline of the old man named Winston. So she turned to Rick and tugged on the man's white sleeve.

"I think I found him" She pointed to the hill, where the umbrella was held over Winston. Rick grinned and ruffled Faith's brown hair to shoe his appreciation for helping. Then he was leading the way as Faith followed in between Jonathan and Ardeth.

"Mornin' Winston!" Rick called up, scuffing along large amounts of sand as he ventured the dune. Faith saw the old man take a sip of tea before turning his attention to the arrivals "Ah…A word?"

"O'Connell!" He said happily "Good to see you so soon!" He took another sip of tea.

Rick seemed to jump straight to the point when he said seriously "Winston we your help…More like a favor"

Winston also turned slightly serious as he said "So what's your little problem got to do with his majesty's royal air court?" He took another sip of tea.

"Not a damn thing…" Rick said carelessly and Faith cringed…Was that the right thing to say? It came as a surprise to her when Winston stopped half way through sipping and set the cup down.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked, looking interested. Faith was a little confused as she hugged her teddy. How could danger be a motivating factor?

"Well you probably won't live through it" Rick sounded totally relaxed about it. Winston's reply was another question.

"By Jove, do you really think so?" He looked completely drawn in now.

It was Jonathan's turn to say something "Well everybody else we've bumped into has died…Except Faith…Why not you?" Faith watched and could nod along eagerly, unsure of what to add to all that.

"What's the-ah…What's the challenge then?" He stood up and swung his arms as he looked at Rick for an answer. Rick gave him a fairly straightforward one at that.

"Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy" Rick spoke in a monotone while Winston nodded his head along "And save the world" Rick rounded off.

"Oh-hoho, ahaha…Winston Havelock at your service sir...Haha" He saluted happily.

"Yay" Faith clapped ever so cheerfully as she smiled "Thanks so much!"

"Right so Winston, we're going to need a plane…" Rick began and Winston held up his hand.

"Say no more, say no more" He pointed to the plane they had seen when they arrived first. Faith bit her lip at that point.

"Um Mr. Winston…" She began "It's a little…"

"Small" Jonathan said bluntly and Faith cringed…To her it was a little too blunt.

"Small? Small!? I'll have you know this is one of the best!" Winston said proudly.

"But where will I go? There isn't enough room for all of us, is there Mr. Winston?" Faith looked at him innocently.

All eyes looked from her to the plane and back again. She thought they were going to tell her that she was going to stay there, so she prepared herself with an excuse to go and someone else stay. But there came none. All the men just looked amongst themselves and Faith, being the only girl, was clueless.

"Alright, kid…" Rick roughly put a hand on Faith's shoulder "You'll sit in the back with me" He said "Jonathan…You take the left" Rick instructed and then looked at Ardeth "You take the right"

"Uncle Rick, what are you talking about?" Faith said with a cute, confused face.

"They're taking the wings of the plane and you're sitting in the back with me" Rick led the way down to the plane, with Jonathan complaining about where he was sat, and left a thoroughly confounded Faith standing where she was.

"Eh?"

--

When they took off, she resisted the urge to bite onto the ear of her teddy bear in fear, seeing as it had been in smelly sewer water. So instead she screamed lightly, feeling the butterflies in her stomach when the plane left the ground.

As she quaked; Rick, whom she was leaning against in the back, laughed…and he laughed hard. Faith leaned her head back and looked at him with a curious face behind her goggles.

"You've never done this before have you kid!?" He yelled over the noise.

"No! Never like this! I'm only eight, remember that!" She yelled back, but it was louder than him even and she felt her throat sting. Then she cast a glance at either wings, where Jonathan and Ardeth "But I think I'm happier than those two" She giggled and focused her sight forward…Or backward, seeing as they were facing the rear of the plane. It was a tight squeeze but since Faith was so small, she managed.

Rick whistled and looked at the left wing "Are you alright!?" He called to Jonathan.

"Do I bloody look alright?" Was Jonathan's sarcastic and angry remark.

Faith laughed "Good to hear you're okay Uncle Jon!"

Rick merely turned to the right wing and whistled again to Ardeth "How you doin'!?" But there was reply from the Medjai.

This made Faith somewhat comfortable and happy. It was a shame that happiness was overtaken by shock when her eyes landed on the thing not too far away from the plane. She swerved from facing Ardeth and looked at Winston's back "Mr. Winston!" She yelled and pointed wildly to the spinning sand. The old man turned to where she was pointing.

"See that?" He said to the others "I've never seen one so big!"

"Never?" Rick hollered back.

"No!"

Faith shivered and felt her skin crawl. She didn't hate the san but there was something eerie about it that made it seem evil. As then shut her mouth tightly to prevent any dust or sand flying into her mouth.

It was at least a minute or two before she heard Rick gasp behind her and then saw complete darkness. She felt Rick's hands over her eyes and tried to pry them off.

"Oh my god…" She heard her fellow American say while still covering her eyes. She felt him shift so he was talking behind to people behind them "Hey Winston! Peddle faster!"

Faith didn't like how that sounded, so she finally succeed in pulling Rick's hand off her eyes, only to want them back there in a split second when she saw the approaching sand wall. She literally could have deafened someone when she screamed, if it wasn't for the noise already being made.

"Hang on men!" Winston called, though it was barely audible to her. The next thing she felt was being lurched downwards suddenly. She clung onto the metal and Rick for dear life…Her teddy was now being clutched in between her thighs with her legs.

Jonathan's screaming was among the loudest things she heard. Some scrambling told her Rick was trying to use the gun in front of them and she sort of squeezed so it was more comfortable for him. Her eyes widened when the hideous face began to appear in the wall of sand, smirking about something. Hands clasped firmly around her ears now, she cringed while Rick yelling and fired the gun. She wasn't sure when he stopped but it didn't matter as the face of Imhotep dropped its jaw wide open and went to swallow the plane. Naturally she screamed again.

Rick had pulled her down with him when he ducked so she was glad she didn't see the moment of impact between plane and sand. However, she wasn't singing praises just yet. It was, in fact, even worse now…She felt like she was going to be sick while the plane was tossed around aimlessly. So she simply screamed along with everyone else and clung her bear to herself and herself to Rick.

She heard Winston laugh manically about something so she assumed, since the man had a death wish, that they were in trouble.

Luckily, and she had no clue how, when she had thought that, the wall of sand began to fall and she felt the entire violent spinning stop. Maybe there was a god on their side? She wished that were true. Why did all her thoughts have to be corrected so bluntly!? The plane was giving of black smoke and flying dangerously close to the ground.

She kept her head ducked again when they soared towards the call of gravity. It wasn't pretty…

She had hit her rather suddenly when the plane hit the sand and felt intense heat coming from the metal. At that time, she seriously wondered why she had died so soon...

Wait…If she was dead then why was her head throbbing and she could still taste the sand in her mouth? She was…alive? She was alive! Opening one eye, she saw that she had fallen out of the plane at the last minute, which seemed to be the cause of her aching head. Rick was still in the rear of the plane and Ardeth was struggling to get up…He actually looked really comical.

Faith stood up and staggered over to the two, still looking for Jonathan. She was heaving deep breaths and trying to clear her head from the spinning. It wasn't something that would last but it was really bugging her at the moment.

"Excuse me…" She heard struggling and recognized it as Jonathan's voice. Slowly, she peeked at around spotted him "A little help would be useful, if it's not too much trouble!" She giggled his helplessness.

However, Rick was the one to cut Jonathan down and then made his way to Winston while Faith curiously watched Ardeth pull the gun Rick had been using earlier from the plane. She was slightly awed…All these men, even Jonathan, suddenly seemed so reliable.

"Winston! Hey Winston!" She heard Rick call and strolled over to Jonathan while watching. She was nervous when the old man gave no reply to Rick. He couldn't be...He must've been considering the look on Rick's face. She may have been little and young but Faith was beginning to understand emotions very quickly…especially the ones concerning death.

Jonathan pulling her back pulled her from the dangerous trance. She heard Ardeth yell that it was quick sand and was immediately grateful to both of them for getting out of there. As they all backed off, the plane sank into the sand…taking Winston Havelock, who had those final glorious moments he had wanted so badly, with it.

She watched sadly, her bear still being pulled to her chest. She was sad for Winston too…Death was something she was still getting used to, no matter how much she was beginning to understand it. Her eyes closed to fight back tears as Rick saluted the glorious man before picking up all they had manage to save and making his way in a direction.

Faith turned too, intending to follow, but stopped quickly…She had only just now noticed the City Of The Dead not at all far away from where they were. So they were finally back there again. It felt a little unreal to her to be back. Shaking her head to rid herself of past memories from there, she followed behind them all in silence.

--

It wasn't until they reached the city that Rick turned around and faced her. She stopped abruptly and looked at him confusedly.

"This is where you stop kid" He laid a hand down on her shoulder and kneeled down to her eye level when she looked appalling shocked.

"B-But I…"

"It's too dangerous from here on out kid…We can't risk you being injured" Rick explained "Wait for us here while we go and bring Evelyn back"

"But you said…!" She cried out "You said I could go along! You promised! What if you never come back out! Then what!?" She said desperately "Please let me go!" She began to feel tears well up in her eyes.

Rick looked stern "I said you could come along as long as you promised to do what we told you. Now I'm telling you to stay here" It sounded like it was hard for him to say it but it was for her own safety.

She couldn't argue back at that and only looked at him with her ice blue eyes before nodding and feeling a few tear drops fall down her face, onto her teddy bear. They spotted some camels from their last trip that were left behind and Rick told her to wait there for them.

"We'll come out…All of us. I prom…" Rick was cut off by Faith shaking her head furiously.

"Don't make promises that you might not keep! I won't be able to forgive you if you say you'll come back but you won't" She didn't even look at them when they began to walk into the chamber.

"We promise…" She heard Rick's voice carry over and cringed. They were gone and she was at in the sand.

She stared down at her bear by her feet. It seemed so different. When she had brought it along it was clean, pretty and all around expensive looking. But now it was damp, the fur was all messed up, it smelled a little and there were bits where it was beginning to loom frail and tattered. Its eyes seemed to stare harder.

She bit her lip nervously "Don't look at me like that" She spoke to the stuffed animal "I'm doing the right thing by staying here. It's what I was told to do…" She paused "I am doing the right thing aren't I?" She looked back the bear wearily.

Then it hit her!

"What the heck am I doing!? I said I wanted to help them take revenge no matter what! I said that I would be useful! Why am I being the old me when I specifically asked Uncle Rick to help me be a stronger person!?" She shook her and stood up.

Looking at the bear, she left it by the camels "You stay here…I'm…I'm going to go and help save Evie!" She yelled happily and dashed off…

**Thanks for reading this chapter…Remember to tell me what you think and I'll try to update quicker this time!**

**1) She's still wearing men's clothing because hers were completely wrecked when she fell in the Nile and then she obviously had no time to change afterwards due to all the Mummy business.**


	9. Finally, I've Feared, Lost and Gained

**Sorry this took so long but my exams sort of piled up on me but now with Christmas slowly approaching I can update a little more often.**

**Now here's the final chapter of my Mummy Rewrite, enjoy!**

--

Faith ran hastily through the sand toward the City. Her clothes weighed her down but it didn't stop her. Nothing did; her feet sinking into the torturous sand, falling from the fact that she couldn't move didn't stop her, the bruises didn't stop her; she was even adorned with cuts, scratches and blisters, but she still didn't stop. Her determination clouded all other rational thought from her mind.

Right there she thought of nothing other than getting to the guys as quickly as possible.

The little brunette stopped but once when she heard faint screaming followed by a louder gunshot. In her mind, Imhotep didn't use a gun and Beni didn't have the balls to shoot someone on his own free will. That meant it had to be Rick, and she was getting close. The only thing she was worried about was the fact that they had already resorted to shooting.

All the stones would've normally looked the same to her but this time in the City, Faith seemed to know exactly where she was going, a if being guided by some invisible force. The path was clearly mapped out ion her mind. Running straight and then turning right; until she saw a small entrance in the stone. That was where she had to go!

Jumping through, she suddenly halted to catch her breath after running for the longest time in her life. All the sand and all the dirt that had been trapped in her mouth in process came flying out via coughing. It was only then that the American realized that she was exhausted and thirsty. Yet she still managed to gain the will to move forward and cast her eyes around the chamber she was in. There, in the corner, was a pile of moved stones, no doubt where the guy had been.

Making her way there, she almost cried in fear as she heard something crunch under her foot and she felt something very solid there. Looking down, beneath her boot was one of those scarab beetles that ran around the place. But it was already dead. Quickly adding two and two together, it became obvious that this was the reason for the screaming and gunfire.

Regaining her composure, Faith picked up a torch from the wall and began to make her way through the tunnel they had uncovered. God knew how long she had to follow it but it seemed to come rather quickly…The rings of more gunshots that was. It was rapid and much louder, hinting to Faith she was getting closer.

Emerging from the now extremely narrow crevice, she gawked. The chamber she was in now was gigantic but what really caught her eyes at first was all the treasure. There was so much of it! But her attention was quickly diverted by the goings on at the bottom of the stairs she stood atop.

"Jesus Christ!" She yelled out, dropping her torch. The behind of what appeared to be mummies were vanishing into another room, after the sounds of gunfire and yelling. The only good feeling she got out of it was the fact that she had now caught up with Rick, Ardeth and Jonathan. But then again, she was now in a place crawling with mummies, idiots, scarabs and reincarnated powerful priests "Wait up guys! I'm coming!" Faith called but regretted it as soon as she saw what came right after the mummies had vanished.

Beni.

At the sound of her voice, he turned, both shocked and gleaming at the sight of her "You…You're here!? Annoying brat!" He hollered and ran in her direction. She managed to utter a squeal before diving behind the nearest pile of treasure. But this girl wasn't stupid, she didn't stop there and think she managed to get away from Beni. No, she ran further into the treasure pile and concealed herself well.

It was a good thing she did that too because the weasel's form emerged seconds later, eyes darting around looking for her "Come out my friend, I will not hurt you" He chimed, Faith barely holding in her scoff. Her blue eyes, which matched the jewels beside her face, watched him walk past her and decided that this was her best chance. The only problem was that she didn't have anything to fight with except the now extinguished torch that had gone out in her haste to hide. It would have to do. Silently, with the wood held high above her head, she crept up on the little man.

At that second, as she was swinging it at his back, there was a loud explosion and Beni turned. Inside Faith panicked and thought that this was the end for her but luckily, the torch that was meant for his back now collided with the man's face. That made it even better for her seeing as he was out cold on the floor.

"Sorry Mr. Beni, nothing personal but its payback" Turning heel, Faith dashed off in the direction she had heard the explosion come from. Once again, it could only have been Rick that was responsible "I'm coming!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, keeping a form grip on the torch just in case she needed it again.

Skidding to a halt, she quickly hid behind the closest corner. The mummies had turned back and behind them, she saw a pile of rocks causing a blockage. That meant the guys had caved themselves in and theses walking corpses were going to take a different way in. Slinking as far into the shadows as she could, Faith watched the creatures walk past and prayed she wasn't spotted. Some kind of God had listened to her because she was safe and the mummies were now turning into another passageway.

Because she was in a hurry Faith saw no other alternative then to follow where those things had gone. So she slowly kept a steady pace behind them, keeping a very good distance and being silent.

After a walk that lasted just barely over five minutes, the sounds of yelling were heard and then the mummies turned a final corner. Since the shouting up ahead was muffled, Faith couldn't understand what they were saying but she recognize the voices. They were definitely Rick and Ardeth's with Jonathan's usual whine. It was then that someone's body dived into the crowd of mummies and seconds later an explosion was heard. From voice in the bundle yelling into the chamber it came form, Faith could tell that it was Ardeth and that meant that Rick and Jonathan had gone on ahead.

In that moment, for the first time her life, Faith had never felt so reckless. Without a second thought, she launched into the mummies with an immense battle cry "Aaaaahhhhhhh, Uncle Ardeth!" She hollered, catching the attention of the nearest mummy and swinging the wood in her hand wildly, hitting it straight in the 'stomach'.

"Faith!?" Came Ardeth's voice from behind some of them "What are you doing here!?"

Faith's mind flashed quickly as she remembered her father teaching her to play a sport called baseball and how he taught her to swing. Taking the same stance, she whacked the 'bat' around and it connected with the head of one of them, sending it flying. She then proceeded to bash the body until it hit the floor "I can to help!" She finally answered "I couldn't stay there and feel so helpless when I made a promise to do whatever to save Evie and get back at Imhotep for daddy and my uncles!" When she got no reply, it seemed like that was a good enough excuse for the man.

Faith desperately swung another hit at one more mummy while she heard the constant grunts and slamming sounds from Ardeth's side where he was beating them down. But one more was all the little girl could take down before another grabbed her long brown hair and began to pull her, causing her to fall backwards on her ass and emit a gasp before being dragged by the hair. Squirming and withering in pain and struggle, Faith yelled out "Let me go! Let go! Let go of me you ugly bully!" She continued to struggle against her captor, the pain in her head getting worse she felt her hair being near enough plucked from her head.

It seemed like an eternity before help came in the form of Ardeth. He had heard her painful screams and had been beating through the creatures to get to the little girl. Finally he reached her and struck the monster holding her, hitting it right in the center of the face and even as it fell back, it held onto her hair.

That was when Faith finally released the pain she was holding back and screamed as she felt the hair tear. After several seconds of it, she calmed herself and felt, about a quarter of her hair had been ripped out and now it only reached her mid-back. That was probably one of the things that made her the angriest yet. She remembered that growing up, her father and her uncles told her that her hair was beautiful especially long and that was why she had kept it so long. Growling, forgetting the pain she felt seconds before, Faith jumped back to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Ardeth's voice reached her as he pushed another mummy away.

Gulping Faith nodded and the next thing she did was hug him "Thank you" She whispered into the man's black robe and then slowly turned to look back at the oncoming row of enemies "…" Silently, she picked up the torch and inhaled, memories of all the recent events rushing back to her including all the innocent people that had died for nothing. Feeling her blood boil, Faith's eyes sprang open and there was a different look in them. She simply ran into the onslaught, torch raised. Once again it was if someone or something was guiding her, telling her exactly where to move or what to do. She dodged more and made more violent contact with the figures she was fighting, taking them down faster than before.

Ardeth watched for a minutes, unsure of something. Her posture of all a sudden, the way she moved and the way she fought resembled something but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was just so amazing that a little girl could pack this much courage, recklessness and skill. She seemed like a completely different person from the girl he had first seen in here and brought back to the surface; the one who fainted over her uncle's injuries.

But the train of thought was halted as he heard Faith yell something out "Ardeth, look out!" His eyes widened at the oncoming creatures but its head was gone form his body within seconds. That was all it took to get Ardeth back into the fight. Despite the sudden improvement Faith had made, there was still a vast difference between her and Ardeth who was back to cutting them down quickly.

"What do we do when we've taken care of them!?" She called out "Whoa!" She evaded being slammed into a wall "_If_, we can that is!"

"We will go after O'Connell and the creature. They will all the help they could get!" Ardeth finally struck down the last of them, breathing heavily and covered in injuries. Faith was also taking many breaths as she finally realized she was done. Dropping the torch, she backed into the wall and began to fall sideways from exhaustion. The confidence she had disappeared as quickly as it came for her and had never felt so tired in her life. Luckily Ardeth managed to catch her and set her upright before she hit the floor littered with mummy body parts.

Faith had suffered her fair share too. Adding to the injuries from falling in the sand so much and hiding from Beni, she now had deep cuts and grazes on her arms, legs and any other visible skin. Her clothes were torn in several places and her hair was deeply in need of being taken care of, with many obvious split ends. Also her face was covered in dirt and tear stains. She was definitely worse for wear.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" She slowly waved her hand with a sigh. But her head perked up at the noise from far away. That was no doubt where the others were and by the sounds of it, there was deep commotion going on there. Faith wondered how long she and Ardeth had wasted time on these things that they could have used to help everyone else "We-We should get going now right?" She mumbled "A-Are you, a-alright to g-go on?" She swayed a little before being caught by Ardeth again.

"I am" The bearded man set her straight and picked her up "But you are not"

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" She put up a very feeble defense as she felt him begin to move.

"I am going to carry you from n..." Ardeth never got to finish what he was saying he heard terrifying noises coming from the direction they were going. He knew that sound very well, the sounds of more mummies and Faith couldn't take anymore and neither could he. Deciding it was best for them to live, he gripped the little girl tighter so she wouldn't fall and Faith felt him turn the other way around "I am taking you back up to the surface now…You do not look so disheartened, you have helped more than you're fair share" He added as he ran, after seeing her crestfallen face "The rest is up to them now"

After having a mental war with herself, Faith finally nodded and closed her yes, curling up as Ardeth ran with her. The exhaustion was too much and she fell asleep despite all the horror going through her at that moment. The last thing she saw the treasure room and the spot where she had knocked Beni out. He was gone and she wasn't surprised.

It wasn't until she felt sunlight hit her face that she opened her eyes. They were just emerging from she came after them and then the wave of alert hit her again. It appeared she only needed the shortest of naps to rest herself fully, though she knew that she would no doubt wish to sleep again soon. Watching, she saw Ardeth running to a group of camels and she saw her bear close by one of them.

"My teddy!" She yelled and felt Ardeth stop and set her down. She just ran to it and picked it up, cuddling the thing tightly to her chest. It felt the same hugging her father…

"Now we must wait" Ardeth extended a hand to help her climb onto one of the camels. Hoisting herself up, Faith nodded.

"I believe in Uncle Rick, Uncle Jonathan and Evie too. Besides, you all promised me you'd come back out alive and okay. Promises aren't meant to be broken" Faith smiled weakly as she felt Ardeth climb on behind her and grab the reigns. A light hand on her shoulder told the girl that he had understood. But her smile didn't last long as she saw the place begin to collapse. It was all coming down so quickly.

"Someone must have set off one of the traps" Ardeth spoke with concern "The entire City will fall back into the sands!"

With utter urgency, Faith tugged on his sleeve "Go closer, maybe they got out!" She felt him obey and the camel trotted closer to the city where there was another group of camels, the ones closer to the city.

Faith almost died of relief when she saw three figures with their backs turned and watching the city. It was Rick, Evie and Jonathan! They were all alright and Faith felt like she was reborn again and a fresh air entered her lungs that had been begging for some for so long…ever since the death of her father.

She watched in amusement as Ardeth placed his hand on Jonathan's shoulder and the whole lot of them screamed. She just began to laugh her head off as Jonathan backed away.

"Oh thank you!" Jonathan exclaimed "Thank you very much!" He ranted as Faith climbed down from the camel Ardeth was on. She knew that she was going to stay with Rick and Evie for as long as she could now and that Ardeth wasn't planning the same thing.

As she embraced Rick and Evie, they gave her appearance a weird look and her eyes told them that she'd explain everything later but just then Ardeth was speaking "You have earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people" He looked down on all of them and Faith gave a welcoming smile.

Jonathan just looked plain cocky while holding onto his chest which was still racing "Oh well…It was nothing, it was nothing"

"May Allah smile upon you always" Ardeth said gently before performing some sort of prayer-like thing to them and beginning to ride his camel away.

"And yourself" Jonathan attempted to copy Ardeth and failed miserably "Yes anytime" He spoke to Ardeth's departing back.

"Stay out of trouble" Rick gave a weak wave and Evie smiled beside him.

"See ya!" Faith grinned "Thanks for everything" She didn't bother to say goodbye because she had a feeling in her gut that they would meet again, some day in the future. So instead to stuck with a few friendly departing words.

"He's just leaving us here" Jonathan lowered the arm he was holding up and ushered Faith into a quick despite his disappointed face "….Well I guess we go home empty-handed…as usual" He complained and gave Faith light pats on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't say that" Rick lowered his voice, looking at Evie. Faith smiled awkwardly as they began to kiss and turned away, giving them privacy. She was happy for them but she wasn't happy enough to watch them kiss each other, she considered herself a little too young for that.

"Oh please…" Jonathan muttered under his breath as he strolled over to a camel "How about you darling?" He spoke to it as he brought its head down "Would you like a kissy-wissy?" The camel just sort of breathed in his face as it grunted and Jonathan pulled a face of disgust as he pushed the creature's head away.

A yawn escaped Faith's mouth as she began to feel tired again. Suddenly, she jumped into the air she felt two hands on her shoulder. They belonged to Evie and Rick "So kid, how comes you look like you just came out of a death trap?" O'Connell questioned.

Faith managed a sheepish grin "I did…Let's just say I can't stay put for long" She then skipped over to Jonathan as Rick realized she had disobeyed his orders "And I'm so-so…" She yawned again and felt Jonathan lift her onto the white camel he was going to ride.

"Tired?" Came his cocky voice after she was fully seated and he was behind her, controlling the reigns.

"Yeah…" Faith trailed off as she leaned back and felt her eyes droop.

"Then let's go home" Rick spoke as the camel he and Evie were riding rose up. Faith just lightly nodded, clutching her bear to her as the animals began to move. The sun was setting and they were the ones riding off into the sunset.

And this was how Faith Destiny Henderson, with this new family she had found in the midst of darkness, began the journey that revealed her true self.

--

**And it's done!**

**I hope you all enjoyed that rewrite, tell me if you think I should do the other movies too.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
